Highschool
by MakorraLoverAlltheway
Summary: Korra is new to JellyStone High and isn't a big fan of the populars... that is until she met Mako. Her ex-boyfriend Tahno comes after her and causes trouble. What will happen? Read to find out!
1. A new school

Highscool

***Based in Modern Day***

(The name of the High school was the only name I could think of that wouldn't sound weird. Don't laugh at it!)

* * *

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* Korra groaned and turned off her alarm. "Ugh, five more minutes!" She mumbled into her pillow. Korra reluctantly got out of bed and stepped into the shower. After her shower she picked out her clothes for her first day at her new school, JellyStone High. Her dad had gotten a job offer and they had to move. She walked downstairs and her mom, Senna, greeted her.

"Hey sweetie! Ready for your first day of school?" Senna asked while giving her a plate of pancakes.

"No, I hate school." Korra said with her mouth full of pancakes.

"Oh come on Korra! At least be a little enthusiastic about it!" Her mom said.

"No! I hate going back to school. Especially a new school!"

"Why?" Senna asked as she sighed, Korra always complained about school.

"Because it's just a bunch of new popular kids who judge everyone else because there snobby little asses think that they are sooooo much better than everyone. All the jocks who think they will be successful in life by being jerks and all the little cheerleader sluts thinking that dating every guy and having sex with every guy will make them 'sexier.'" Korra said, packing her bag.

"Korra, you can't just assume that the people at this school are going to be that way! Get to know them before judging them!" Senna said aggravated at her daughter for not being open minded.

"Whatever, I'm ready, can you drive me?" Korras car was still in her old town because her mom didn't want her to drive it here during the trip. It was going to be driven here by her older brother when he came here in a few weeks.

"Yeah, lets go!" Her mom said enthusiastically.

When she arrived at school she walked to the office to get her schedule.

"Korra Valencourt." Korra told the lady at the desk.

"Here you are, your locker number and combination is on the bottom of the sheet." The lady said.

"Thanks." Korra mumbled.

She walked to her locker and put her books away.

* * *

Mako was talking with his teammates at his locker. Mako was one of the most popular kids at the school and was the quarter back for there football team. But he never really payed attention to his popularity. He looked over at the girl who had just walked up to her locker. She was wearing a tight blue top and blue and white jeans with brown boots. '_She must be new. She's cute. Hope she isn't like every other girl at this school' _He thought while staring at her.

Korra sensed someone looking at her and turned around. When she turned around she saw a tall handsome boy with auburn eyes and jet black hair staring at her. '_Ugh, another 'popular' looking for his next sex toy. He's got his whole posy around him.' _Korra thought as she looked at him _'But he is kinda cute, I really like his scarf.'_

Mako decided he wanted to meet her and started walking over to her. "Hey, I'm Mako, you new here?" He stuck out his hand for her to shake. He felt an electrifying shock hit his hand when she shook his hand. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks when he realized he was still holding her hand.

"Yes, I am new." She said.

'_ This girl is obviously not into me... that's a first. I like that.'_ "Here, let me see your schedule." Mako said as he took her schedule from her hand. "We have almost every class together including this one, I will walk you there." He said smiling.

'_Wow, he has a really cute smile. But I still don't want him to walk with me to class.' _"No thanks, I think I can find the classroom on my own. But thanks anyways."

Bolin smiled when he saw Mako talking to the new girl. His brother had many girls who liked him but he took no interest in them. He didn't like girls who were all gaga over him. Bolin could tell that his brother really liked this girl. So when Mako came back with a frown on his face Bolin was sad for his brother.

"Bro, what happened? I thought all the ladies loved you!" Bolin said clapping his brother on his back.

"This one obviously doesn't. I think that's why I'm attracted to her." Mako sighed.

"Whats her name?" Bolin asked, "Maybe she can sit with us at lunch!"

Mako face palmed. "I can't believe I forgot to ask her her name! God I am such an idiot!"

"Don't sweat it bro! Just get her name in your next class with her!"

* * *

Korra knew she should have walked with Mako, she was completely lost! When she finally found her classroom, she looked at the clock and saw that she was 5 minutes late.

"Ah, Korra glad to see you finally decided to show up. There is only one seat left at the back of the room. Go get seated quietly and turn to page 138 in your literature textbook." Mr. Toza said.

'_Great, I'm late to my first class of the day! This is why I hate school.' _She walked to the only open seat and saw that it was next to Mako. '_Even better...' _Korra thought sarcastically.

When Korra sat down and opened her textbook, Mako threw a note on her desk. (Bold is Mako and Italics are Korra)

**Hey, glad to see you found your way to class... I never did catch your name.**

_My name is Korra._

**Korra, that's a pretty name**

Korra rolled her eyes, but blushed at the compliment.

_Thanks..._

**So liking the school so far?**

_Eh, it's okay. It's better than my old school. I think I can get used to it here._

**You make any friends other than me?**

Oh great, he thinks we are friends.

_No, I had just walked in the school when you saw me._

**Do you wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch? We have next block together and I think you will really like some of my friends.**

_Ummmm... sure._

**Great! :) **

The bell rang and Korra got up and walked out of class, wanting to loose Mako in the process.

"Korra, wait up!" Mako yelled running to catch up with her.

Korra kept walking, trying to got away from Mako. But he caught up with her.

"Why do I get the feeling you really hate me?" Mako asked when he caught up.

"I don't hate you... you said yourself we were 'friends'."

"That's because I want to be your friend. I have to admit I was pretty sad when you turned down my offer for walking you to class. I really thought you didn't like me!" He sighed out of relief.

Korra was blushing. "Yeah, sorry about that... I just didn't feel like I needed anyone's help finding my class."

Mako noticed her blush and smiled. "It's okay, but you can make it up to me by letting me walk you to our next class!"

Korra looked up at him and smiled. "Sure, lead the way."

* * *

There next class went by quickly and it was lunch time soon. Mako walked to the cafeteria with some of his friends so Korra walked there alone. When she got there, she didn't see any open seats at Makos table. '_I should have known he didn't want me to sit with him at lunch! He_ was_ just trying to be friendly...' _ Korra thought as she looked for a table.

"Hey Mako! Is that the girl you have a crush on over there?" Bolin asked looking over at her.

"Bolin! Keep it down! She might hear you!" Mako yelled at his brother.

"Bro, this cafeteria is one of the loudest places in this school! I highly doubt she heard me. Did you ever find out her name?"

"Yeah, Korra." Mako told him happily.

"Oooooo! Mako likes someone? That's a first! Omg Mako! I'm _totally _going to hook y'all up! Who is she?" Asami squealed.

"Asami! Stop making such a big deal about it! It's the new girl, Korra." Mako started to blush.

"Well call her over here! I want to meet her!" Asami said.

"There's no room." Mako said sadly.

"Just ask Howl to move! Howl could you please move? Mako already saved that seat." Asami asked sweetly.

Howl got up and Mako gave her a thankful look and called to Korra.

"Korra over here!"

Korra walked over to his table, _'Why did I agree to this? Now I'm sitting with a bunch of the 'populars!' _

"Hey Mako. Thanks for letting me sit with you and your friends." Korra said sitting down.

"Any friend of Makos, is a friend of mine! I'm Bolin, Makos brother. Nice to meet you!" Bolin said, his mouth full of food. Korra laughed, _'He seems really nice! Maybe not ALL of the populars are jerks' _Korra thought.

"Hi, I'm Asami!" Asami said, smiling as she looked from Mako to Korra.

_'That's weird, why is she looking at us like that? Whatever, she seems nice too! Maybe the people at this school are different from the people at my old school!' _Korra thought.

"Nice to meet you." Korra said smiling. Bolin wrapped his arm around Asami and she figured they were dating.

Mako looked down at her and smiled. _'This girl is really cute, I wonder if she has a boyfriend... _Mako wondered. He knew he'd never have the guts to ask her out but he really wanted to. She wasn't like the other girls at this school and he really liked that about her.

"So Korra, you play any sports?" Asami asked, wanting to know how to get her and Mako together.

"Yeah, I play volleyball and soccer." She answered.

"Cool, you gonna try out for the soccer team here at school? Try-outs are after school, Mako and Bolin have football practice after school so they can drive you home! Right Mako?" Asami said enthusiastically.

Before he could answer, Korra spoke up. "No that's fine! I don't want you guys to have to take me home, I can just get my mom to pick me up."

"No, we would be happy to take you home!" Mako blurted out, wanting to spend as much time with her as possible.

"Oh, umm okay sure. That would be great." Korra said, blushing slightly.

Lunch ended and Korra didn't know where her next class was. Asami walked over to her and saw that she looked lost.

"Need help finding your next class?" Asami asked her.

"Yeah, if you don't mind. I have history with Mrs. Pema in room B-14." Korra said looking at her schedule.

"Really? Me too! Come on, lets walk together!"

They walked to class and sat next to each other. Asami started passing Korra notes, (Bold-Asami,italics-Korra)

**Hey Korra! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after your soccer tryouts at my house! Bolin and Mako are coming over anyways and you could come with them if you want!**

_Sure, I'd love to! Why are Bolin and Mako going to be there?_

**Bolin is my boyfriend and comes over everyday, Mako just tags along because he's a loner and doesn't make any attempt to invite someone over to his house so that me and Bolin can have our privacy. But it doesn't really annoy me anymore, he usually leaves us alone and watched TV. So if you wanna come to keep his lonely ass company, your welcome to come! **

'So he doesn't have a girlfriend?' Korra thought happily. 'Wait! I'm not supposed to be happy about that! We are only friends! Ugh.'

_Yeah, but I have a lot of homework so far so I can't stay too late and are you sure Mako would want me to hang out with him? _

**Isn't Mako in like half of your classes? I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping you with your homework! In fact, I think he would love to! ;) **

'Why would she say 'Love to' and put a winky face? Does he like me? Wait, I'm not supposed to like him! God, why can't I stop thinking about him?' Korra thought frantically.

_Ok, cool!_

**Whats your number?**

_590-2371. And yours?_

**713-543! **

The bell rang and science was over. "Okay class! Don't forget to get your homework on the way out!" Ms. Pema said.

'_Great, more homework...' _Korra thought sarcastically.

"Hey Korra, I'm really happy that we are friends now!" Asami said as they packed up.

"Me too!" Korra smiled up at Asami.

* * *

Finding her next class was easy. And Korra saw that Mako was in this class with her too. He had saved her a seat next to him and was motioning for her to come over and sit down. Korra smiled and started walking over to him.

"Hey, have any trouble finding this class?" Mako asked as he got out his agenda.

"No, this class is right down the hall from history so it wasn't to hard to find." Korra said as she too got out her agenda and wrote down her homework.

"Well, that's good. So I heard you were coming to Asami's after school?" Mako finished writing down his homework and looked up at Korra. He was really happy she was coming. Not only because now he wouldn't be a loner, but also because that meant he got to spend more time with her.

"Yeah! She invited me last class. How did you know?" Korra asked.

Mako shrugged "News travels fast. So, are you good at soccer?"

Korra looked up at him and saw him blushing slightly, _'Omg! Is he blushing because of me?' "_Well, yeah I guess. I was the number 1 player at my last school but our team wasn't that good."

"Okay students, look to the person next to you! Good, that person will be your partner for your science experiment! Make sure you choose a good experiment, your project proposal sheets that I'm passing around now are due next class! But the actual project isn't due for another 2 weeks. You have the rest of class to work on it." Mr. Tenzin, their science teacher, said.

_'Yes! Korra is my partner and is in almost all of my classes! Could this day get much better?' _"Okay, so what do you think we should do?" Mako asked Korra.

"Um, I don't know. How about the effect of different types of coke on how much it exploded when a mentos was dropped in it?" Korra suggested. _'Yes! Mako is my partner! Wait, why am I happy? I can't like him! Damn it! But he's so cute and had the greatest smile! Ugh, why do I have to like him?' _

"Wow, okay. You came up with that quickly. I like that idea, lets do it."

They spent the rest of the class filling out the worksheet so that it would't be homework and looked up info for their experiment. When there was about 5 minutes left in class Mako looked over at Korra.

"Whats your number?"

Korra looked up at Mako with a surprised look on her face. '_Omg! He wants my number? Yay!' _Korra thought. Mako was suddenly very nervous, "You know... so I can text you about the project." Mako said, he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

Korra giggled at his blush, "Here, give me your phone." Mako obeyed and gave her his phone. She put in her number and gave it back.

"Thanks, now give me yours." Korra gave him her phone and he put in his number. When he returned it she saw that he put his name in as "Mako ;)" She looked at it and blushed at the winky face. _'Omg! I think he likes me and I'm pretty sure I like him too! No Korra, you don't like him! Stop acting so happy! But I do like him! Shit!' _

The bell rang and Korra walked to her next class. The rest of the day went by quickly. Mako and Asami were both in her second to last class of the day. Neither were in her very last class so she walked to the soccer field alone.

* * *

New chapter tomorrow! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Please review!

* * *

Mako looked over to the soccer field while practicing. The football field and soccer field were right next to each other so Mako got to see Korra try-out. She was really good. The schools team was already really good and almost went undefeated last year and Korra was probably the best player out there! She was very athletic, Mako could tell. It was hard to focus on his football practice because he couldn't keep his eyes off Korra. _'Korra looks HOT in her soccer uniform!' _Mako thought. She looked over at him and waved. He grinned widely and waved back, blushing slightly.

Korra looked over at Mako during her soccer try-outs. He was a really good quarterback! He could throw the ball all the way down the field without even trying that hard. Her brother, Jace, was also a football player but he was in college. He looked over at her and she waved, he grinned and waved back. _'Damn, he is hot in his football jersey.' _ Korra thought. When tryouts were over the coach, Ms. Beifong, called Korra over to her.

"Korra, you are probably the best player we've got! I expect to see you here again tomorrow for practice." Coach Beifong said.

"Yes ma'am! Thank you soooo much!" Korra said as she fist pumped the air.

"Yeah, whatever. Don't look now, but lover boy over there is walking this way." Coach said.

"Lover boy?" Korra asked confused.

"Mako, I can tell he really likes you. He was staring at you all of tryouts. He's into you. And I saw you look at him a few times too." Coach left to leave me alone to talk to Mako. But before she left, she saw Korra blushing madly.

Football practice ended and Mako was walking over to Korra to get her for the ride over to Asamis. Asami had come to pick up Bolin but had left Mako to be alone with Korra. '_Asami sure is clever.'_ Mako thought. He walked up to Korra.

"Hey, great job out there today." Mako greeted her.

"Thanks, you too!" Korra said as she dribbled that ball.

_'Wow, she's got skills. That's really cute.' _Mako thought. "So you ready to go to Asamis?"

"Yeah, just let me get changed in the locker room first." Korra answered already walking to the locker room.

"Oh, yeah! Me too. Meet you out front of school?" Mako asked embarrassed that he forgot to change and probably smelled like shit.

Korra waved her hand behind her head to show that she heard him.

Mako walked to the gyms locker room to get changed. When he was changed, he looked in his brothers locker for cologne. He knew Bolin had it, every time he walked out of gym, he would smell just like it!

"Proven to attract girls." Mako read aloud. He shrugged and sprayed the tiniest squirt of it onto his chest. "That should be enough."

He walked out of the locker room to wait for Korra. He was hoping this stuff would work on her. When he walked out he saw Korra sitting in the bleachers doing homework. When she looked up at him she smiled.

"Took you long enough! I've been waiting out here for like 15 minutes! Come on lets go." She put her books away and stared walking.

Mako laughed. "Korra, that's the wrong way..."

She turned around and her face got red. "Psh, I knew that. I was just making sure you knew!" She said.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Mako said, he knew she had just gone the wrong way and was making excuses for herself.

She rolled her eyes. "Lead the way city boy."

_'City boy? She's giving me a nickname, that's cute. I wonder if she gave it to me because she likes me... I hope so, maybe this cologne really does work!' _Mako thought. "City boy?" He asked.

Korra smiled and shrugged. "I don't know, it seemed to fit you. I mean this school is in the city and you seem to know your way around so... City boy is your new nickname."

Mako smiled, "Okay, but you need one too... Let me think." Mako then studied Korra, trying to think of the perfect nickname.

"No, I'm perfectly fine with Korra." She said shaking her head 'no'.

"Fine, but don't call me city boy too often. Other people might start calling me that. Only you can call me that." She looked at him and blushed.

They started walking towards the car and when Korra saw it her jaw dropped.

"This is your car?!" She yelled at him, running up to it.

Mako thought she was mocking his, ocean blue, mustang and replied sheepishly. "Yeah, why do you not like it?"

"Like it? I love it! I've always wanted a mustang! And I LOVE this color! Omg I'm so jealous!" She said gazing at it in awe.

"Haha, thanks. Hop in or else we will be late to Asamis." Mako opened the door for her.

"Such a gentleman." She said giggling.

"I try." He said getting in on his own side after shutting her door.

"So where does Asami live?" Korra asked as they pulled out of the schools parking lot.

"Grudon Road. Its about a 5 minute car trip." Mako answered, trying to focus on the road instead of Korra's beauty.

"Really? That's the road I live on! How ironic!" Korra answered bewildered.

Mako looked at her with wide eyes.

"Mako! The road!" Korra yelled.

"Shit!" He almost ran into someone but turned quickly before he could. "You live on Grudon road? That's like the richest part of this school district! How do you live there? You don't seem rich!" Mako didn't mean to make it sound like he thought she was dirt poor...

"Ummmm, thanks?" Korra said pissed off at Mako for saying that about her. _'Who does he think he is? I was right, he is judging me for looking dirt poor! To think I like this jerk. But he seems so nice... maybe he didn't mean it that way.'_

_'Shit! I didn't mean to make it sound like I thought she was dirt poor! Damn it, why do I have to be so bad with girls?!' _Mako thought. "No! I didn't mean it that way! It's just, most of the rich kids at our school show it off! You didn't do that and I just didn't think that you were rich! I'm not saying you look poor!" Mako exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that I got a lot of that crap from the people at my old school about, 'not looking like I was supposed to.'" She put air quotations around the words 'not looking like I was supposed to'.

"What do you mean?" Mako asked.

"I never dressed in the best clothes, meaning I never dressed in clothes that were over 100$ an outfit. I just don't see the need to. I don't think I need clothes that are that much money. Kids made fun of me for it and that's part of the reason I moved." Korra responded sadly.

"I'm sorry Korra, I promise that I won't let anyone here do that to you!" Mako felt like he needed to protect her. "What is the other reason you moved here?"

"The company my dad owns is here and we had to move here to be closer to it. My brother isn't coming for 2 more weeks and he is bringing my car when he comes." Korra said as they turned onto her street.

"Cool, so which house is yours?"

"The big red one with the blue mailbox and blue jeep in the front." She answered pointing to it.

"Really? That's only about 4 houses down from Asamis!" Mako exclaimed.

They pulled into her driveway and knocked on Asamis front door. She came to the door, her hair very messy and her shirt all wrinkled. She started smoothing it out. _'Her and Bolin must of been in the middle of making out and we interrupted.'_ Korra and Mako thought.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" Asami said happly.

"Thanks, you have a very lovely home." Korra said.

"Thank you, now please make yourself at home!" Asami said while hugging Korra.

"Thanks." Korra said looking around.

Asami walked back to Bolin and they continued their makeout session. Mako walked over to Korra.

"Wanna get started on our homework?" He asked.

"Sure. City boy." She said with a wink and then walked over to the kitchen table.

_'Did she just wink at me? Does that mean she likes me? Oh My God! That would be awesome! Maybe she does! Please like me!' _Mako thought as he tried to hide the blush on his face with his scarf.

They got through their homework in about an hour and it was only 7 o'clock.

"Since we finished early, want to got for a walk?" Mako asked as he put his things in his backpack.

"Yeah, where to?" Korra asked.

"There is a Noodle restaurant right up the street, lets just go there. It's about dinner time anyways." Mako asked as they walked out the door.

"I'm STARVED! Lets go!" She grabbed his hand and started to run in the direction of the noodle place.

"Korra slow down!" Mako yelled.

"Oh right sorry." She slowed down and he caught his breath.

"I like your scarf by the way." Korra said as they rounded the corner to the restaurant.

"Thanks, it was my fathers." Mako said.

"Where is he now?"

"He died when I was only 8 years old and my mom left us when I was 4." Mako said holding the scarf tightly.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know..."

"No, it's fine. We live with out uncle and he is really nice." Mako said avoiding her gaze. "We're here."

"This place looks awesome!" Korra squealed with delight.

Mako chuckled. "Alright lets go inside."

* * *

New chapter soon


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this is a day late! I had a lot of homework yesterday...

* * *

When they walked inside, Mako led Korra to his favorite table and they ordered their food.

"Number 5 with mild sauce please." Korra asked sweetly.

"The usual for me." Mako said, not even looking at the menu. The waiter took their menus but didn't walk away. He was tall, about as tall as Mako, and had short curly dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Aren't you that new girl?" He asked, looking at Korra.

"Yeah, I am! How'd you know?"

"Well, I go to JellyStone high and my sister is on the soccer team and I came to pick her up. So I saw you there and asked about you... I'm Tason." He replied slightly embarrassed. He put out his hand for her to shake.

_'Who the hell does this guy think he is? Can't he see that she doesn't feel like talking to him? Wait, why is she shaking his hand? Is she actually talking to him!' _Mako thought, jealousy running through his vains.

"Korra, it's really nice to meet you!" She smiled at him and shook his hand. _'Wow, he_ is_ really cute!' _Korra thought.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you. Now do you mind giving the cook our orders? I'm starved." Mako said in a cold voice and gave Tason a death stare. Mako ignored the glare he got from Korra.

"Yeah, I will be back with your food shortly." Tason said, quickly walking away.

When he was gone Korra spoke up. "What was that about? You were really mean to him!"

Mako mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" Korra said, she hadn't heard him.

Mako said something other than what he mumbled. "I said I was hungry and he wasn't getting our food orders to the cook!" Mako half yelled.

"You didn't have to be so mean about it! He seems really nice! When he comes back with our food you'd better apologize!"

Tason came back with their food they ordered. "Okay, who got the dumplings?"

"Me." Mako replied, trying to smile.

"So that means the pretty lady over here got the number 5 with mild sauce." He said handing her, her plate.

Korra giggled and blushed. "Thanks."

_'What's he doing flirting with Korra? MY Korra! Wait, she isn't mine. I wish she was though...'_ Mako thought while glaring at Tason.

Korra looked over at Mako and gave him a stare that said "Mako, BE NICE!" Mako rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut and glared at Tason again. Tason noticed Mako glaring at him and felt uncomfortable.

"Alright well y'all call me over if you need anything." He winked at Korra and then left their table.

"Can you believe him?!" Mako accidentally said aloud. _'Shit! Did I say that out loud?'_

"What do you mean. He seems nice!" Korra said giving Mako a confused look.

"Oh nothing, he just didn't seem to notice me at all..." Mako lied. He really wanted to say 'He was obviously flirting with you when I'm sitting right here! I like you and I don't want him flirting with you!'

"Oh... Okay." Korra didn't believe Mako but didn't say anything. They finished their food and Tason came back to give them their bill.

"Here you go." He said.

"Thanks." Mako mumbled.

"So Korra, I was wondering, do you have a boyfriend?" Tason asked, he was very nervous. Makos face was hot with anger and jealousy.

"Well umm... No I don't." Korra said shyly.

_'Well that's good!' _Mako thought, he was too afraid to ask her himself and was glad someone else did it. But he knew what Tason would ask her next and that's what angered him and made him jealous.

"So would you want to go out sometime?" Tason asked.

Mako clenched his fists. _'I really hate this guy. I am NEVER coming back here.'_

"I'm really sorry Tason, but no thank you." Korra said avoiding his gaze.

Tasons face dropped at her response and he walked away. Mako, however, breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well that was awkward!" Korra stated as they walked out of the restaurant

"Yeah, how come you didn't say yes?" Mako asked her.

"Well... I think I might like someone else. But I don't know. The guy I like is just like the type of guy I would have hated at my old school but he seems so nice and I think he likes me." Korra replied, looking at the ground trying to hide her blush.

'God Damn it! She likes someone! This is the worst news ever!' Mako thought.

"What type of guy is he?" He asked.

"He's really popular and athletic." She replied trying not to let him know that she was talking about him.

'_Popular and athletic? She doesn't know many popular people, and she doesn't know anyone really athletic except me and Bolin... Is she talking about me?!'_ Mako thought.

"Yeah, but like I said before, I don't know if I like him." She said ending the conversation.

Mako looked down at Korra and saw her shiver. "Are you cold?" He asked her.

"No, I'm perfectly warm," She said as she shivered again.

Mako rolled his eyes at her stubbornness. "Korra, I see you shivering! You are cold. Here put this on." He said as he took off his scarf.

Korra's eyes widened at him taking off his scarf. _'I thought it was really special to him! Why would he offer it to me!'_ She thought. "No, Mako! Really I'm fine. Just put your scarf back on. I know how much it means to you."

"Korra, you are cold and I am warm. I don't need the scarf on right now! You need it more than I do." He said as he put the scarf around her neck.

She blushed, but felt really warm. _'Who knew a scarf could be so warming.' _"Thanks Mako, I really appreciate it." She said.

"Don't mention it."

For the rest of the walk neither of them talked. Until they were at Asamis driveway.

"Okay, once we get our things I'm gonna walk home." Korra said as they walked up her sidewalk.

"I can walk you home if you'd like." Mako offered.

"Mako really, you have done enough for me today! Between helping me with finding my classes, giving me a place to sit at lunch, helping me make new friends, telling me where to try out, then taking me home and helping with homework, and then paying for my dinner! And you even let me use your scarf! I think you have done me enough favors." Korra exclaimed.

"But I want to take you home." He replied. "I did all those things because I wanted to."

Korra sighed. "Alright, you can take me home."

They walked inside and Asami and Bolin looked up. They had been watching a movie, Silence of the Lambs.

"Hey guys!" Asami said.

"Hey Asami, we are just going to get our things and then I'm gonna walk Korra home." Mako said.

"Oh, okay! Thanks for coming over!" Asami said to Korra.

"Thanks for having me!" Korra said.

"I'll text you later." Asami said to them both.

Mako knew she meant it mainly towards him, he knew Asami was going to want to know all about tonight with Korra.

"Yeah..." Mako responded.

They walked out the door and Bolin and Asami started to talk.

"Asami, did you see Korra wearing Makos scarf?" Bolin asked her, bewildered. _'Mako must really like this girl! I can't believe she was wearing his scarf! I can't even believe Mako is talking to a girl! He never socializes with anyone!' _Bolin thought.

"Yeah, I did. I thought you told me that he never lets anyone even touch it, much less wear it!" She said, giving Bolin a death stare for lying to her.

"He doesn't! If anyone tries to touch it he goes off on them! He won't even let me wear it! And I'm his little brother! I know that it's good he is finally talking to someone and being social, but still! I mean this is Makos _scarf _we are talking about!" Bolin half yelled.

"OMG! He is totally into her! Bolin, THEY HAVE TO GET TOGETHER!" She was shaking him while she said it.

"Okay, okay." He said, peeling her hands off of him. "But how and why do you care so much?" Bolin asked.

"So we can have time for this." She said before kissing Bolin, hard. He happily accepted the kiss. When they broke apart Asami spoke up.

"It's about time he gets a girlfriend! He is so lonely! Even the people you two always hang around say he isn't their friend."

"Yeah, when we all talk he usually just stands in the corner and stares at nothing in particular. He is soooooo anti-social." Bolin said. "And he never laughs! Did you see the way he laughed when he was with Korra?!"

"I know! Bolin, I don't just think Mako likes Korra. I think he loves her!" Asami squealed.

* * *

When they got to her front porch Korra gave Mako his scarf back. "Thanks again for letting me wear it. It really was warmer with it on."

"Of course." Mako responded while smiling.

_'Kiss her! Go on Mako, kiss her!' _Mako yelled to himself. He leaned in and closed his eyes. He could almost feel her lips on his until...


	4. Chapter 4

He leaned in to kiss her and closed his eyes. He could almost feel her lips on his until the front door swung open. Mako pulled away quickly, as did Korra.

_'God damn it! Why did someone have to open the door?! We almost kissed! We were centimeters apart! And I really wanted to kiss him! I think I finally realize I like him!' _Korra thought.

_'Are you kidding me right now? I finally get the courage to kiss a girl and when I do someone comes to the door and ruins it! We were so close! The only girl I am interested in and someone ruins it! Ugh!' _Mako thought.

Korra turned to face the door and was surprised to see her brother, Jace, standing there. She ran to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Jace! I thought you said you weren't going to be here for another two weeks! Why are you here now?"

"The football team at the college I will be going to here, had tryouts tomorrow and if I wan't to make the team then I had to make try outs." Jace responded.

"It's so good to see you! Wait, if you're here then where is my car?" Korra asked him.

Jace laughed nervously. "Oh, haha. About that... I kinda, ummmm... I kinda wrecked it." He scratched the back of his head guiltily.

Korra smacked him on the arm. "Jace! That was my car! I loved that thing! Now what am I supposed to do?! How am I supposed to get to school and home in the afternoon?"

"Sorry... I will buy you a new one!" He replied. He looked next to Korra and saw Mako standing there. He turned to him and stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Jace. Korras older brother."

"Mako, Korras... friend." He wasn't sure what to call them after their almost kiss. "And Korra, I could always drive you to and from school until you get another car."

Jace noticed his hesitation. He knew what he was stopping when he opened the door. He didn't want his little sister kissing any guy. No, he had to approve of the guy first. So far, Mako hadn't really made any impression. Not good, and not bad.

"Nice to meet you. Would you like to come in? It's kinda cold out there." Jace offered.

"Thank you, but no. I have to get home now. My uncle is strict about curfew." He turned to Korra. "Goodnight Korra. See you tomorrow at school!" She gave him a smile, which he returned, and then he walked to his car, he got in and drove away.

"Okay, you are sooooo dead!" Korra yelled at her brother.

He laughed. "For what?"

"Oh you know what! For interfering with my first kiss!" She yelled. He gave her a knowing smile.

He gave her an innocent look, "Who? Me?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed him into the house and shut the door. "You are such a jerk. I really like this guy and he almost _kissed _me!" She was glaring at him. If looks could kill, he would have been dead 5 minutes ago!

"I don't want my baby sis kissing just any guy! I need to meet him first and give him and you my okay!" He said pulling her in for a hug. "I just want whats best for you."

She pulled away and giggled. "What ever you say _dad." _

He rolled his eyes, he knew he could sometimes act more like a father than a brother but he didn't care! He just wanted to protect his little sister! "I just hate seeing you grow up so fast!" He said, while pretending to wipe away a tear.

Korra rolled her eyes but laughed. "Okay, whatever. But I'm tired, goodnight."

"Night! Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Korra brushed her teeth and washed her face. She got changed into sweatpants and a tanktop and climbed into bed. She dreamt all night about Mako. (Not in a creepy way.)

* * *

Mako got in his car and drove away, he wanted to stay but thought it would have been awkward. So he decided to leave. He didn't lie about his uncle. Although he was a goofball, he really was strict about his and Bolins curfew. When he arrived home he checked his phone, 16 missed messages from Asami.

"Wow, she is really nosy..." He walked inside and was greeted by his uncle.

"Hey there champ! How was your first day of school? Meet any girls you found an interest in?" His uncle, Jerris, asked him.

"Eh, not that bad. I did meet someone though. I was just hanging out with her. We have been hanging out all day." Mako answered, he really loved his uncle. He could talk to him about almost everything.

"Ooooo, who is she? Did y'all kiss?" He made smooching noises when he asked him.

"Uncle Jerris! Stop that, its embarrassing!" Mako yelled.

"Whatever! Anyways did you? Come on tell me!"

"No, we didn't. We were about to, we were so close. I could feel her breath on my lips... but her brother opened her front door before our lips touched." Mako answered sadly.

His uncle came over and patted him on the back. "Tough luck kid. Don't worry, you will get your chance." He walked to the living room and left Mako standing in the front hallway alone.

"I sure hope so." Mako whispered to himself. He walked up to his room and laid down on his bed. He pulled out his phone and read the messages.

FROM: Asami (16)

**OMG! Wat is going on with u and Korra? R u 2 dating yet?! **(15)

**ASK HER OUT ALREADY! SHE IS A PRETTY GIRL! IF U DONT ASK HER OUT SOON THEN SOME1 ELSE WILL! **(14)

**Why won't u answer me? R u 2 busy with Korra? Awwww sooooo cute 2gether! **(13)

**Please tell me you asked her out! **(12)

**U suck with girls. **(11)

**You gave her your scarf?! OMG! U never let ANYONE even touch ur scarf! Why would you let her wear it? U don't even let Bolin touch it! **(10)

**I think i figured it out! The reason you are trusting her with ur scarf and are actually acting nice to her, is because u don't just like her! U LOVE her! **(9)

Mako had decided he read enough, he quickly texted her back. (Bold-Asami/ Italics-Mako)

_What do u mean LOVE. I just met her today! How can I love some1 i just met?! _

**Don't deny it Mako! You love her! Why else would u give her ur scarf? Like I said before, u never let any1 even touch it without yelling at them! Did u give it to her or did she ask 4 it? **

_I gave it to her... She denied it at first because I told her the story of it and she knew it was special to me. But i insisted. She took it and i honestly completely forgot about it while I was with her. If she hadn't given it back to me then I would have just left it with her. _

**See?! You DO love her! You gave her something of sentimental value to u! U don't even let your own brother use it!**

The more Mako thought about it, the more he thought it was true. It was true he didn't let anyone touch his scarf and he let her WEAR it. And he never even took interest in girls until she showed up. Maybe he did love her. That just made him even madder at himself for not kissing her.

_Well this sucks! _

**What do you mean? Isn't it a good thing that u love her?**

_Well yeah I guess but I almost kissed her and didn't! Damn it! I knew I should have stayed when they offered..._

**U 2 almost KISSED?! Y didn't u?**

_Yeah, I wanted so badly to kiss her but her brother opened the door before our lips met. He seemed protective of Korra, she told me that he was in college and wasn't supposed to come home for 2 weeks but he had to come early for football try outs. He seems nice, so maybe if i get on his good side we can be friends and he will let me date Korra._

**OMG! GET ON THIS BOYS GOOD SIDE! U MUST DATE KORRA! We will continue this conversation tomorrow. I have 2 go. **

Mako put his phone down and walked into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and got changed. He just wore sweatpants to bed without a shirt on and fell asleep with thoughts of Korra running through his mind.

* * *

New chapter soon!


	5. Chapter 5

When Korra woke up she looked at the clock. She was running 15 minutes late! She shot out of bed and ran into the shower. When she got out she checked her phone.

**2 Missed Messages from: Mako ;)**

**Hey Korra, I will be there at 8:25 **(1)

**Heading over there now! **(0)

Korra looked at the clock.

"Shit! It's 8:18! I only have seven minutes to get dressed! Ahhhh!" She ran into her closet and chose a pair of jeans with a shirt that read 'DEAL WITH IT' She ran downstairs with one minute to eat breakfast. She grabbed an apple and put her books into her backpack. She had just bit into her apple when she heard Mako honk. She ran out the door and he waved.

"Hey Kor." Mako greeted her as she got into the car.

"Hey City boy." She replied tiredly.

"Ready for school sleepy head?"

"Ugh, no. I HATE school. And mornings are evil." She opened her backpack and realized she forgot to pack lunch. "I can't believe I forgot my lunch!" She yelled.

"That's alright, you can just buy from school." Mako told her.

"But I don't have any money! This is why I don't like school." Korra groaned.

"You can have some of mine." He offered.

Korra looked up at Mako. "Really? Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Korra said while hugging him.

"Korra! I'm trying to drive!" Mako yelled. He didn't want her to let go. She felt warm and he loved the feeling he got when she touched him. It was like an electrifying shock going through his body, but he was driving and he didn't feel like crashing anytime soon.

"Oh right... oops." Korra said while blushing.

They arrived at school and were greeted by Bolin and Asami.

"Hey Korra!" They said in unison.

Korra giggled and waved. "Hey guys." She looked up at Mako and saw that his face went hard and showed no emotion as they walked into school. She whispered to Asami, "What's his deal?"

"Mako? He's just really anti-social. I'm actually really surprised he talked to you! The only people he ever talks to is me and Bolin. He's never even taken an interest in girls. He must see something special in you." Asami whispered back, a smile on her face.

Korra blushed and looked up at Mako, he looked at her.

"What?" He asked her. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Korra was really embarrassed, he caught her looking at him! She looked down and blushed. "No reason..."

Mako noticed her blush and laughed to himself. _'God, she sure is cute when she blushes.' _

Asami and Bolin walked to their own classes and Korra and Mako walked to there's. When they walked inside, they sat down. Before Korra could even open her backpack, Howl came over.

"Hey there sexy, what's you name?" He asked in a seductive tone.

Korra looked up at him sweetly but her answer was anything but sweet. "How about you walk away before I kick your ass."

Mako held back a laugh, man this girl was awesome!

Howl looked taken aback but quickly regained his cool. "Ouch, that one hurt. Come on sweetheart, don't be like that. Why don't you make it up to me by going to a movie with me? And then afterwards we can..." He was cut off by Korra slapping him across the face.

"I suggest you leave before I loose control of myself and then kill you." She stated. Howl backed away but never stopped staring at her.

"Wow, that was epic. I never did like Howl..." Mako said as he turned to Korra.

"So his name is Howl... what a perv. He is just like this guy at my old school who did the same thing. Although he..." Korra cut herself off before saying too much.

"Although what?" Mako asked her, he was worried on what she would say.

Korra shivered at the memory. "He umm... well I denied his offer as well but he didn't take no for an answer. He kinda forced me to date him and..." She got really quiet at the end and looked like she was about to cry. She rubbed a bruise on her arm and then looked down.

Mako understood right away. "He... he beat you?" He moved his arm around her and hugged her.

She nodded. "Yeah. But I finally got the courage to tell someone and he got arrested."

"It's alright Korra, no one will ever do that to you again! I won't let them."

Korra looked up at Mako. He got lost in her electrifying blue orbs. "Thanks Mako, it's nice to know someone is looking out for me."

The rest of that class and the next one went by quickly and before they knew it, it was time for lunch. Korra walked alone to the lunch room because Makos friends made him come with them. He didn't even talk to them, he just listened and focused on where he was going. When they got into the lunch room he sat down next to Korra. Bolin and Asami followed soon after.

"Hey Korra, Mako." Bolin said.

"Hey"

"Hi"

Mako opened his lunch and remembered he told Korra she could have some.

"Korra, what do you want? I've got 2 sandwiches, 3 cookies, a gatorade..." He asked looking in his lunch bag.

Korra was about to answer when she saw her own lunch bag waving in front of her face. "What the?"

"Surprise, you forgot it at home. Idiot." Jace said as he took a seat across from Korra.

"Thanks! Alright Mako you can stop listing your food. Jace brought me my lunch, but thanks anyways." Korra said to Mako.

Mako looked up and saw Jace sitting in front of him and Korra. "Hey Jace."

"Hey."

Korra introduced Jace to everyone. "Jace, Bolin. Bolin, Jace." They shook hands. "Jace, Asami. Asami, Jace." They just waved, they were to far away from each other to shake hands. "And you already met Mako..." She and Mako blushed.

"Yeah..." Jace said, staring at Mako.

Mako felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He took it out and looked at it under the table.

**From: Asami. **

**Is this guy the kiss interrupter?**

_Yes.._

**TALK TO HIM AND GET ON HIS GOOD SIDE RIGHT NOW! **

Mako rolled his eyes.

_Yes ma'am_

He put his phone away and looked up at Jace, "So Jace, I heard you play football for the FireFerrets."

Jace looked over at him, "Yeah, you play?"

"Yes actually, me and Bolin play. I'm a quarterback and he is a receiver."

"Really? I'm a quarterback too!" Jace was surprised to hear this, Mako didn't seem like the 'football' type.

For the rest of lunch they talked about football. When the bell rang, to signal the end of lunch, everyone got up and left the table. When Mako got into the hallway, he felt someone cover his mouth and pull him off to the side. The person that took him turned him around and Mako saw that it was only Jace.

"Jesus Jace! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Mako exclaimed.

"I like you Mako, you seem nice enough... You like my sister right?" Jace said, looking thoughtful.

Mako didn't even have to think about it he responded immediately "Yes, I really do."

Jace sighed, "Don't make me regret my decision, you can date her. But I've got my eye on you! Don't you dare hurt her like that jerk Tahno did."

Mako figured he was talking about the jackass that forced Korra to date him and then beat her. "Hurt her!? Are you kidding me? I would NEVER hurt Korra, and anyone who tries to hurt her is dead meat! I promise you that." Mako said while hitting one fist into his other hand. "Thank you! You will not regret this!"

* * *

Time skip

It was time for soccer practice. Before Korra went out to the field, she saw Mako. He started walking over to her but before he reached her, some cheerleaders walked up to him. She was just close enough to hear the conversation.

"Hey Maky boo. How are you?" The one asked in a seductive tone. Did everyone here talk that way?

Mako just rolled his eyes and then looked at Korra and ignored them. He tried to walk past them and get to her. But they closed the gap.

"Layla, Abby. Move." Mako said in a cold and uninterested tone.

"What's the matter Maky? Don't want to talk to us?" The one on the left, Abby I think, said.

"I need to talk to someone." Mako said, looking back at me.

Abby turned around and so did Layla. "Her?!" They yelled in unison.

"Yes, her. Now let me through." Mako said as he tried to push past them again. He succeeded and walked over to Korra.

He smiled down at her but frowned when he heard Layla's voice.

"Why her? I'm so much prettier and she isn't even a cheerleader! Don't you know that the quarterback is supposed to date a _cheerleader?! _Not a soccer player!" She practically yelled.

Korra flinched at her words. '_Yeah, that hurt. Maybe she is right...' _Korra thought

"Layla, would you please shut the fuck up? I like Korra, she is nice and pretty. No not, pretty." Before he could finish that statement, Layla smiled and walked over to him and took his hand in hers. "You didn't let me finish, she isn't pretty. She is beautiful, she has natural beauty and doesn't need to cover her face in make up like you two. She doesn't need to dress slutty just to be able to show off her body. She isn't a whore like you, she is nice, beautiful, smart, and has the best laugh." Mako looked down at Korra and she was smiling at the ground blushing madly. Mako made Layla let go of his and and put his finger under Korras chin and lifted her head to look at him. "And I really, really like her." He leaned down and kissed her. He moved his hand from her chin to her waist and wrapped his other hand around her waist. He pulled her closer. She responded by wrapping her hands around his neck

Bolin and Asami saw them kissing. "Go Mako!" Bolin yelled.

"Good job Mako." Asami said.

Mako and Korra both smiled into the kiss.

"Ugh!" Layla said as her stomped the ground.

"No fair!" Abby said.

They stormed off.

When Mako and Korra pulled apart they both just smiled.

"Do you really think all those things about me?" Korra asked him.

Instead of answering with words, Mako leaned down and kissed Korra again. "Does that answer your stupid question?" Mako asked her, he was smiling like a fool.

Korra thought and then said, "No, I don't think so" She said with a grin. Mako leaned down and kissed her again. This kiss, well... make out session, lasted a good 3 minutes and when they pulled apart Mako told her.

"Of course I do, I think you are drop dead gorgeous and when you laugh I feel happiness enlighten me. When you smile at me I feel the butterflies in my stomach. When we touch I feel an electrifying shock go through my body." Mako said, their foreheads were still pressed together. And Makos hands were still around her waist, her arms still around his neck.

Korra blushed and smiled, she leaned up to kiss him again. This kiss was short because Coach Beifong called to them.

"Would you two stop sucking each others faces in and come and practice?!" She rolled her eyes as they blushed madly and quickly untangled themselves from each other. "Young love is so weird." She said to herself.

"See you after practice?" Mako asked Korra.

"Yeah of course." She replied.

Mako gave her a smile before she turned to go to practice. He also turned around to go to practice. When he got up to the field, he felt someone punch him in the side of the head...


	6. Chapter 6

_When he got up to the field, he felt someone punch him in the side of the head._

Mako opened his eyes to see Bolin and a few of his friends staring down at him. He felt a sharp shot of pain in his head as he sat up.

"Owwww! What happened? How did I end up here on the ground?" Mako asked his brother.

"Some jackass came up behind you and then punched you in the side of your head... We tried to get him but he ran away before we caught him. We did get a good look at him though, he was tall, about your height, and had navy blueish, blackish hair that was wavy and gelled to the side. I'm pretty sure he was wearing eyeliner too." Bolin said as he recalled the boys face.

"Whatever, you said he ran away?" Mako asked.

"Yup."

"Okay, lets go practice." Mako said as he stood up.

"Whoa their kid, you aren't practicing! You can barely stand up on your own. Just go sit down and you can make it up tomorrow." Their coach said.

Mako leaned on Bolin, "Can I go down to the soccer field and watch them practice instead?" Mako asked, blushing slightly.

The coach rolled his eyes and popped his gum before answering. "Yeah, sure kid. Whatever." He walked away with a wave of his hand.

Mako got off of Bolin and tried to stand. "You okay bro?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine! See you at home." Mako said as he walked down to the field.

* * *

Korra looked over at Mako as he walked to the football field. She noticed how handsome he was. _'Wow he is really hot!' _Korra thought. She saw someone come up from behind Mako and punch him in the head. Mako fell down, knocked out. The kid who did it ran away before the football players could catch him. Korras face paled at who it was.

It was Tahno...

_'No, no, no, no, no! This cannot be happening! Tahno can't be back! He is part of the reason I left! I must be dreaming!' _Korra thought as she pinched herself to check if this was a dream. _'NO! This isn't a dream! Damn it, this cannot be happening! I thought he was in jail!' _Korra stood their frozen in place, watching the spot Mako got punched.

Mako walked to the field and saw Korra. She was standing still, her face pale and her eyes full of pure terror looking at the spot Makos was punched in. He walked over to her and when she looked at him she seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in. Her eyes softened but still held terror in them.

"What's wrong?" Mako asked her, his voice full of concern.

Korra looked at him and lied. "Nothing! Are you okay? I saw him hit you!" Her voice matched his with concern.

"I'm fine." He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her blue orbs. "But are you okay?"

"I'm great!" She lied again.

"Korra, I know your lying." Mako said, his voice serious.

She sighed. "You're right... I know who hit you." Korra said avoiding his gaze.

Mako eyes widened in shock. Korra was new here! She didn't know many people here. "Who was it?"

Korra looked down and started to rub the bruises on her arms. She looked like she was about to cry.

Mako knew who it was as soon as she did that. _'Tahno! That bastard! I'm gonna kill him!' _Mako thought.

"It was Tahno, wasn't it?" Mako asked her, his voice soft but fierce.

Korra started crying and nodded.

Mako hugged her and he rubber her back. She cried into his chest.

"It's okay Korra, he won't touch you. I won't let him! And neither will your brother." Mako said into her hair. He kissed her head and she mumbled something.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

Korra looked up at him and spoke. "I said, I'm sorry that I dragged you into this. And thank you for being so kind about it."

Mako looked into her eyes. "You didn't drag me into this, _I _chose to like you. _I _chose to kiss you. I dragged myself into this, and I'm not going to leave you to that bastard. I'm going to beat his ass if he ever tries to touch you again."

Korra smiled and kissed him. He smiled and gladly returned the kiss. "Thank you Mako." She whispered to him when they pulled apart.

"Would you two stop kissing and come and practice?!" Coach Beifong said.

Korra laughed when Mako quickly pulled away and blushed. His face as red as his scarf. Which he wore to football practice.

"I'm ummm just gonna umm sit over there..." He said pointing to a bench that had a great view of the soccer field.

Korra laughed. "Okay good! You get to see me beat everyones butt in soccer!" She ran to the middle of the field and they started playing.

Mako watched in amazement as Korra ran past about four people. She was amazing! Her footwork was fantastic, she got past five girls and was face to face with the goalie. She smirked and kicked it. It whizzed past the goalie and hit the back of the net.

"Wooohooo!" She yelled as she fist pumped the air.

Mako laughed and sat there for the rest of her practice. When it was over, she walked to him.

"Don't be too jealous." Korra had a cocky grin on her face.

"That was great!" Mako said as he stood up. He picked her up and twirled her around.

She laughed. "Mako! Put me down!" She said. He put her down but only for a second.

"What are you doing?" Korra asked him as he picked her bridal style.

"You looked tired so I decided to walk you to the car." He replied with a smile.

They walked to the car and Mako drove her home.

Mako walked her to her door and kissed her. They were kissing for about four minutes before Jace opened the door.

Mako pulled away. "Hey Jace, bye Korra! See you tomorrow!" He said as he walked to his car.

Jace waved and Mako got in his car and drove away.

"So, you two already having five minute long make out sessions?" Jace said as he smirked.

Korra blushed and pushed Jace back. "Shut up!"

Jace pushed her back and she flinched. He had hit one of the bruises on her side when he shoved her.

"Sorry! I forgot..." He said

Korra looked up at him. "It's fine... There is something I should tell you..." She said, looking away.

"Go on..." Jace said motioning with his hand for her to continue.

"Well, ummmm, you know Tahno?" Korra started.

Jace growled. "Yes, how could I forget? That bastard beat you! He forced you to date him and the perv beat you! You still have bruises! Thank god he got put in jail!"

"About that, he kinda got out and followed us here." Korra said quickly.

"WHAT?!" Jace yelled, anger filling his voice. "HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"He punched Mako and ran away when the football team tried to catch him. I don't know where he is now." Korra said, tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Jace screamed.

"Jace, stop. Even though I love that idea, it's not the right way. Lets just get him arrested again." Korra said.

"Fine. But if he puts one hand on you I will kill him!" Jace said, his face red from anger.

"Mako already said he would help you." Korra said as she went to her room, she had a lot of homework to get done.

"I'm really starting to like this Mako kid." Jace said as he walked into the living room.

Korra laughed and walked into her room. She pulled out her books and checked her phone.

**1 missed message from: Mako ;)**

**Hey, r u alright?**

_Yeah, I'm fine. Knowing you and Jace are watching out for me is really helping me._

**:) thats good. Just know that if u need any help, im here 4 u. **

_Thanks Mako, I really appreciate it. :)_

**Sooooo I guess this means we r dating? ;)**

_Yup ;)_

**Good, cause I do really like u. U r the only girl I have evr really liked... **

_I have liked other guys, but none as much as you._

**:) C u 2morrow, goodnight Korra.**

_Goodnight Mako._

Korra turned off her phone and went to bed, she didn't sleep peacefully though. She had nightmares about Tahno all night.

* * *

Done! Sorry this chapter was lame! I promise to include a lot of drama in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

_Korra turned off her phone and went to bed, she didn't sleep peacefully though. She had nightmares of Tahno all night._

Korra was tossing and turning in her sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she would see him. She would see him hovering over her and then beating her. One dream/flashback in particular scared her the most.

* * *

_In the Dream_

_Korra was at home and was watching TV. She heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. When she opened the door her face dropped, it was Tahno._

_"What do you want Tahno?" She asked, spitting out his name with venom._

_"Whoa there babe, calm down. I just wanted to ask you to dinner." Tahno said in his usual cocky voice._

_Korra hated this guy, he was such a perv! He hits on every girl and stares at every girl like they are a piece of meat. Korra was the girl he chose as his prey this time._

_"In your dreams Tahno, now leave and don't bother me again." Korra said as she slammed the door in his face. Before he left, she heard him say, _

_"You are going to regret that." _

_The next day Korra went to school and it was just like any other day, or so she thought. When the day ended and Korra walked to her car, she was surprised to see Tahno waiting for her there._

_She sighed, "Tahno, I thought I told you to leave me alone." _

_"Now Korra, you know you want me. I see the way you stare at me. Just admit it, you want me bad. You can't stand to not be with me." Tahno said walking over to her._

_'What the HELL is he talking about? I hate him, he is a bastard! The only way I look at him is in disgust.' Korra thought. _

_As she was thinking, Tahno punched her and she fell unconscious. He picked her up and put her in the car. He drove to his house and took her inside. He carried her up to his room and put her down. _

_When she woke up, she looked around. _

_'What? Where am I?' She thought. 'And why does my head hurt?' She rubbed her head. _

_"Good to see your awake. Now we can talk." Tahno said to her, getting up from his seat and walking over to her._

_Korras eyes widened as she realized where she was. "What- What do you want Tahno?" She asked, trying to hide her fear._

_"I just want you to re consider my offer for dinner." He said slowly._

_"And if I don't?" Korra asked, an eyebrow raised._

_He smiled, "Then this happens." He walked over to her and punched her hard in her stomach. _

_She held her stomach in pain and had to hold back her tears. _

_"And what if I tell someone or fight back?" She asked him, looking him in the eyes. Trying to be strong for herself._

_"I have connections to bad people Korra, it would be a shame if something bad was to... mysteriously happen to your family." _

_Korra felt a tear slide down her face. "NO! You can't hurt them! I won't let you." She yelled. He punched her side to keep her quiet._

_"Then go to dinner with me." Tahno said. Redoing his eyeliner._

_"That's all I have to do?" She asked quietly._

_"You have to be my girlfriend, kiss me, hug me," He looked her in the eyes. "Make love to me." _

_Korra was terrified. 'I have to! Or else he will hurt my family! I can't let them get hurt!' She thought._

_"O-okay... Fine." She said, sobbing. _

_Tahno walked to her and kissed her, hard. When she tried to pull away, he grabbed her wrist, squeezing tightly. Korra whimpered and he kissed her harder. _

_When he pulled away Korra looked at her wrist. She saw a huge bruise forming. _

_"You can go now. But remember, no one knows about... this." He said while punching her in the side one last time._

_Korra ran outside and drove home, she ran to her room and told no one about what had happened. _

* * *

_End of Dream_

Korra woke up, sweat covered her forehead. She tried to fall back asleep but sleep never came. She looked at the clock and saw that her alarm would be going off in 30 min. She went ahead and got in the shower. She took a longer shower than usual because she had extra time. When she got out she chose a navy blue tank top that had light blue stripes in the middle. She let her hair stay down and curled it. She looked at her phone to see the time and saw she had 1 missed message from Mako.

**1 Missed Message From: Mako ;)**

**I'm going to be there at 8:25. **(0)

Korra smiled and went downstairs, she ate breakfast and packed her lunch. She packed her foot long subway sub, she didn't eat it last night and saved it for lunch today. It was her favorite! Toasted turkey and american cheese with lettuce, tomato, light mayo, oil, and vinegar. She also packed chips and a Pepsi. She looked outside and saw Mako waiting for her in the driveway. She put her lunch in her backpack and walked outside to his car.

He smiled and waved at her, she waved back and got in.

"What's up?" He asked. Leaning over to kiss her.

She returned the kiss and responded when they pulled away.

"I'm just really tired, I couldn't sleep last night."

Mako pulled out of her driveway and they headed to school. "I'm sorry, why couldn't you sleep?"

"I had a nightmare every time I closed my eyes." Korra shivered at the nightmares she had.

"What were they about?" Mako asked, looking at her before looking back at the road.

"Tahno..." Korra said, looking down.

Mako's blood boiled at the sound of his name. It's bad enough this guy followed her to her new home but he was haunting her in her dreams too! They pulled into the parking lot.

"Korra, I'm sorry. But you have nothing to worry about! Between me and your brother Tahno is never going to even look at you! If he even tries to hurt you, he is a dead man!" Mako said, protective of Korra.

"Thanks Mako, its nice to know I have you." Korra smiled.

Mako smiled back and hugged her.

He got out and opened Korras door for her.

She giggled. "Thank you."

He smiled a crooked smile. "Of course." He put his arm around her waist and they walked into school. Mako walked with Korra to her locker. He could feel peoples eyes on them. He looked around and saw mainly guys staring at him with envy in their eyes. They were all jealous of Mako for dating Korra. She was very pretty and was very athletic. Any guy would be lucky to have her and Mako just so happened to be that lucky guy. This made almost every guy at the school jealous of him. He smiled and looked down at Korra. She finished getting her books and looked up at him.

"What?" She asked him, closing her locker.

"Nothing, you're just really pretty." Mako said, smiling a crooked smile.

Korra smiled back and blushed. Mako leaned down and kissed her softly.

They stared walking to class.

"Mako..." Korra said looking around at everyone.

"Yes?"

"Have you noticed that everyone is staring at us?"

Mako chuckled. "Yeah, I just chose to ignore them."

"Oh, okay." Korra said happily.

One guy they passed grabbed Korras butt and cat called.

Mako spoke up. "IF YOU-" Korra cut him off.

"I got this Mako." She turned to the boy who grabbed her. "If you want to keep that hand, then I suggest you let go." Her voice was angry and full of power.

The boys eyes widened and he quickly removed his hand.

"That's better." Korra said as she walked away with Mako.

Mako laughed, "That was awesome! He looked like he was about to cry!"

"That's what he gets for touching me. I don't let many people touch me." Korra said shrugging.

Mako tightened his grip on her and said into her ear. "You let me touch you."

Korra giggled, his breath was warm on her ear. "That's because I trust you and because you are my boyfriend."

"Damn right." Mako said.

They got to class and had a pop quiz. They walked to their next class and sat down. They had a lot of work to do and the class went on forever. The only thing that got them through it was texting each other during the lectures.

Bold-Korra/Italics-Mako

**This is sooooo boring!**

_I know! The only reason I'm getting through this is because I have you to talk to._

Korra smiled.

**Same here, ;)**

_What is he even talking about? "You will need this for any job you have!" I highly doubt that._

**Exactly! He is nuts if he thinks anyone is listening! **

Korra sent the message to Mako and he read it before quickly putting his phone away. There teacher came over and looked suspicious. He just walked back to the front of the room and continued the lecture. Mako and Korra let out a breath of relief. The bell rang and they were dismissed for lunch.

Mako walked with Korra to lunch and his friends walked with them. He just ignored the way they looked at Korra. They looked like they were undressing her with their eyes. A couple of his friends patted him on the back and whispered "Nice one bro!" to him.

When they got to lunch Korra groaned.

"Uggghhh! I forgot my lunch in the classroom!"

"Want me to go get it?" Mako offered.

Korra got up. "No it's fine, I will be right back."

Mako shrugged "Alright, if you say so." He stared talking to Asami and Bolin, interrupting their make-out session.

Korra walked to the classroom and got her lunch. When she walked out of the classroom her heart stopped.

She saw Tahno leaning against the lockers waiting for her.

"Long time no see." He said looking at her.

"Wh-What do you want T-Tahno?" Korra stuttered, backing up slowly.

"I just wanted to tell you to watch your back." Tahno said slowly walking up to her.

Korra continued to back up. "Tahno, get away from me." She said as he got closer.

He grabbed her wrist before she could run away. "Where do you think your going?" Tahno asked her in a menacing tone.

"Let me go!" Korra yelled as she struggled, Tahnos grip got tighter. Korra whimpered.

"Or what? What are you gonna do about it?" Tahno smirked, cutting off her circulation in her wrist and digging his nails into her skin. He lifted his arm, getting ready to punch her in the stomach. He punched her really hard and she fell to the ground. She groaned and clutched her stomach in pain with her free arm. Tahno was still gripping her other one tightly. He reared back to punch her again.

Korra closed her eyes and waited for the next punch to come. But it never did. Her wrist was released from his grip and she opened her eyes and saw Mako lifting Tahno in the air and holding him up against a locker. His other arm ready to punch in the face.

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of you, is what I'm gonna do!" Mako said as he reared back and punched Tahno in the nose. Tahno grunted and he stared bleeding. Mako punched him again and Tahno groaned. Mako threw him on the ground and walked over to Korra.

He crouched down, sat next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. He rocked her back and forth as she started to cry.

"Shhhhhh, Korra. It's okay. He's not going to hurt you." Mako comforted her.

Korra kept sobbing into his chest. Mako looked over at the spot he left Tahno in and saw that he was gone.

"God damn it." He muttered under his breath.

Korra looked at him. "What did you say?"

Mako looked down at her and kissed her forehead, "Nothing. I'm just glad you're okay."

Korra smiled slightly and leaned into his embrace. "How'd you know he was here?"

"I didn't, I came to find you because you hadn't come back yet and saw him punch you. I ran over here and grabbed him by the collar and threw him off of you. He hit the lockers and I picked him up and punched him. I would've kept punching him but you were over here crying..." Mako said as he looked at the spot Tahno used to be in. There was a tiny blood puddle where he had been.

Korras looked where he was looking and her eyes widened in shock. "H-He isn't th-there?" She asked, her voice shaking from fear.

"It's okay, I won't let him touch you again. You're safe now." He helped her up and walked her back to the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria neither Korra or Mako spoke about what had happened. They ate their lunch in silence and went back to class.


	8. Chapter 8

Jace walked into the high school to bring Korra her cleats. She had left them at home again, she was probably too busy day dreaming about Mako to remember them. First it was her lunch and now this... He didn't care though, it was an excuse to get him out of class at college. He walked through the halls to the lunch room and saw a puddle of blood by the lockers. He saw a trail of blood and decided to follow it. It led to the boys bathroom, he opened the door and saw someone in the stall. He figured someone had been bullied and he left it alone, that was the principles job to stop this. Not his. He walked into the cafeteria and found Korra sitting with Mako and a few of their friends. Jace walked over to them and sat down across from Korra.

"Hey Kor, you forgot your cleats. Your welcome." He said as he handed them to her.

Korra looked at them and took them without saying a word, she looked down.

Jace looked at her food and saw that she didn't eat much of it, which was odd for Korra. She usually eats everything in the house and is still hungry. Three fourths of her sub was still there!

"Korra, why aren't you eating?" He asked.

She shrugged and replied quietly. "I'm just not very hungry."

Jace looked at Mako with a concerned look on his face. Mako looked at him and Jace saw a look of anger in his eyes, as well as concern.

"Mako... what's going on?" Jace asked hesitantly, he was afraid to know.

Mako took a deap breath and explained what happened.

"And when I looked back at where I left him, he was gone." He finished. He looked down at Korra and kissed her head gently, whispering something into her ear. Jace noticed that Makos grip around her waist got tighter as he told the story.

All Jace could see was red after Mako told him what Tahno did to his baby sister. He realized that the kid he saw in the bathroom was Tahno and almost screamed.

"THAT BASTARD! I SAW HIM IN THE BATHROOM!" Jace said, fury and rage filling his voice.

"WHAT?! Lets go get him!" Mako yelled, already standing up.

They ran to the bathroom and flung the door open. The ran to the stall and kicked it in. The stalls were really big so there was room for Tahno to dodge it when it was kicked in.

"TAHNO! GET YOUR WORTHLESS ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN BEAT YOUR FACE IN!" Jace yelled.

"Now why would you do that?" Tahno asked slyly, recovered from Makos previous attack on him.

"You know why! You hurt Korra!" Mako yelled. He flung himself at Tahno and punched him in the ribs and pinned him down.

"Care to do the honors Jace?" He asked, moving over to let Jace punch Tahno.

"It would be my pleasure." Jace cracked his knuckles and began to punch Tahnos face. He heard a crack and fresh blood covered the dried blood on Tahnos face. He moved to his stomach and punched him a few times before three more people came bursting into the bathroom. Mako and Jace whipped around to see who it was and one of the attackers punched Jace in the face and Jace fell backwards. Tahno had taken advantage of their distraction and punched Mako in the back of the head.

"What the hell? Who are you three?" Mako asked as he rubbed his head.

Tahno stood up and walked up to the other three. He rubbed his nose.

"These three are my... friends. Introduce yourselves." He said as he looked at them.

The one who punched Jace looked up and ran to Mako, he punched him in the stomach and the others followed his lead. Once Mako and Jace were on the ground, they told them their names.

"I'm Ikola." The only girl said.

"I'm Kirad." The youngest looking one said.

"And I'm Lucas." The one who punched Jace first said.

Mako had regained most of his strength as they introduces themselves and so did Jace. They looked at each other and they were both thinking the same thing. As Tahno and his gang walked away, Mako got up and punched them in the backs of their heads. Mako punched Kirad and Tahno, while Jace attacked Lucas and Ikola. They were outnumbered but they had the upper hand this time. They had surprised them and figured out their fighting techniques. Tahno had close to no experience in fighting and neither did his friends. The only one who was decent at hand to hand combat was Lucas. They all threw punches but Lucas' were the only ones that connected with Mako and Jace's heads.

Tahno managed to get away but the others were badly beaten. Mako and Jace threw them on the ground and they didn't get up.

"You make sure you tell Tahno that if he ever touches Korra again, then he will go back to jail and much more!" Jace said before walking away.

Mako picked up Lucas by his shirt. "You'd better listen to him, if you ever touch my girlfriend again then. Well, you know the rest." Mako through him on the ground and walked back to the cafeteria. He sat next to Korra and put his hand on her leg reassuringly.

"It's alright Korra, I don't think he will be causing you any more trouble." Mako smiled down at her.

"Thanks Mako." She said, she seemed to be back to her normal self. Her whole sub was gone and she was eyeing Bolins extra sandwich.

Jace had gone back to college.

The bell rang and they walked to their next class.

* * *

**New chapter within the next 2 days! Sorry this one was short! **

**Please review! I will really appreciate it! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Please Review! I really appreciate all the reviews I have so far and I would love to get more!**

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly, Korra and Mako worked on their project for the rest of their science class. They had to look up all the background information before they could actually preform the experiment. They didn't get much work done though. There weren't enough computers in his classroom so a few groups had to go to the library. Mako and Korra were one of the groups chosen to go, so since their was no teacher their to supervise them they mostly just made out. They were in the back corner of the library sitting on a bean bag chair, Korra was sitting in Makos lap. They were in the back of the library so the librarian couldn't see them. One time though, she walked back there and saw them and she almost had a heart attack.

"WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING BACK HERE?!" She yelled at them.

"N-nothing ma'am..." Mako said as he untangled himself from Korra.

"Do I need to tell your teacher about this?" She threatened.

"No ma'am!" Korra said quickly.

"Very well, don't let me catch you doing this again!" She left.

Korra watched her as she left and went back to Mako and kissed him again. Mako pulled away.

"Korra, did you not hear what she just said?" He said.

"Yes I did, she said not to let her _catch _us kissing. She never told us not to." Korra said with a smirk.

Mako understood immediately and pulled Korra closer, holding her tightly and kissing her passionately. They continued their make-out session until Korra looked at the clock. It was 12:45 and they left this class at 1:25. She pulled away.

"We should probably work a little on our project..." She said as she began to pull out her science binder.

Mako sighed, "I guess your right." He looked disappointed, which he was. He wanted to spend a longer time with Korra, he didn't want to let her go. She felt warm against him and when he held her he felt complete.

Korra noticed his look of disappointment. "Don't worry, we will have plenty of time together after school. You're still coming over right?"

Mako smiled, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

They started working, Korra was still leaning against Makos chest as he looked everything up on the laptop.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do any of this?" She asked, looking up at him.

He looked down at her and smiled, "No, it's okay."

She sighed and almost fell asleep until the bell rang. She jumped and Mako laughed.

"Not funny." She pouted at him as he put the laptop away.

"It was funny." He helped her up, and walked her to her next class.

* * *

_Time skip to soccer and football practice_

* * *

Korra walked to the field and saw Mako walking up the hill to the football field. He looked back at her and smiled. She smiled back and walked to her own field. They were doing simple warm up drills and she wasn't really paying attention. She was too busy looking at Mako practice. He sure looked hot in a jersey. He was a really good player too. She had no doubt in her mind he would get a scholarship for football.

Mako thought the same about her. She was obviously the best player on their team. Her coach even said so! She was super athletic and was the fastest one there! He knew she would get a scholarship for soccer if not for her grades. He was watching her practice and they had started a game. She was on the winning team, obviously. Her teammate got in her way and accidentally hit her in the side. Korra fell on the ground and yelled out in agony. Mako yelled her name.

"Korra!" He started running towards her.

The pain she was feeling was unbearable. Her idiotic teammate hit her in the side of her stomach that Tahno had punched. She was still sore from him punching her and this just made the pain worse. She was on the ground clutching her side when she heard Mako yell her name. In a few seconds he was by her side helping her up. Coach Beifong ran over to her and was kneeling by her side.

"What in the flameo happened to you?" She asked, examining Korras side. When she touched it Korra yelped in pain.

"Ouch! Don't touch it!" Korra said looking at her coach.

"I know you didn't get that from Ikola hitting you." She said looking at Korra.

Mako's eyes widened. _'IKOLA!' _he though angrily. "I know she didn't do it on accident either!" Mako said through gritted teeth.

Korra wasn't surprised. "I never did like that bitch. As soon as I came here she was always giving me death stares and always ran into me on purpose." She mumbled.

"Probably because she used to be the star player on the team, until you came." Coach thought out loud.

"How do you know it was on purpose?" Korra asked.

"Well, ummm." He looked from Korra to coach Beifong and back to Korra. And Korra nodded in understanding.

"Coach, do you mind letting me talk to Mako in private?" She asked.

"I don't mind, but your kinda in the middle of the soccer field and the others still need to practice..." Coach Beifong said.

"Oh yeah..." She got up slowly with a lot of help from Mako, she pushed him away and almost fell over but Mako caught her. "Owwwww." She groaned.

"It wouldn't hurt if you'd let me help you." Mako said, annoyed at her stubbornness.

Korra mumbled something but let Mako help her. He walked her off the field and sat her down on the bench.

Coach Beifong was watching them with suspicious eyes. That bruise on Korra was much worse than she had expected it to be. Even though Ikola had hit her hard, she wouldn't of left a bruise that big. She was going to need to watch Korra more closely from now on.

Mako sat Korra down and sat down next to her.

"Talk." She said to him.

Mako took a deep breath and explained what had happened to them in the bathroom.

Korra looked down as she took it all in. "Oh." She said sadly.

"What's the matter?" Mako asked her trying to look her in the eyes.

"It's bad enough he was bad to me but now my brother and you! That's just sick! The things this boy will do to make my life miserable..." Korra said, still not looking up at Mako.

"Hey, look at me." Mako said softly. When she didn't look up he gently lifted her chin to face him. "Listen to me. It's okay! We will figure it out. You don't need to worry about it." He gave her a soft kiss.

"Thanks Mako. It seems you are always comforting me." She said, smiling up at him.

"Isn't that what a boyfriends for?" He said.

"MAKKKOOO!"

Mako sighed and looked at his brother who yelled at him from the football field.

"I have to go, see you when practice is over. I'm still allowed to come over right?" Mako asked, standing up.

"Yeah, why wouldn't you?" She asked.

"Just making sure, please be careful!" Mako said, walking towards his brother.

Korra rolled her eyes, "Okay." She stood up and walked to the field.

"You alright to play Korra?" Beifong asked.

"Yeah, it was just a bruise..." Korra said, running into the game. Not allowing her coach to say anything else.

"Good lord that girl." Coach Beifong mumbled to herself and watched the rest of practice.

Mako walked to Bolin. "What do you want Bo?"

"Well it's good to see you too!" Bolin said acting hurt by Makos words.

Mako rolled his eyes.

"Coach was wondering where you were and was getting mad. So I thought I'd call you over here." Bolin said.

"Thanks bro." Mako said as he walked back into the practice.

"So why did Korra fall on the ground anyways? That girl didn't hit her that hard."

When Mako didn't respond Bolin got really suspicious.

"Why did Korra fall on the ground Mako?" He repeated himself.

"It's nothing!" Mako snapped at Bolin.

Bolin looked hurt and Mako felt bad.

"Sorry Bo but it's nothing. Just stay out of it." Mako said, avoiding Bolins questioning gaze.

"Whatever." Bolin said, dropping the subject.

"Where were you Mako?" Their coach asked in a harsh voice.

"I was helping my girlfriend." Mako responded, straightening up. He was always trying to impress the coach.

"Why?" Coach asked in a little less harsh voice.

"She was hurt and I felt like I needed to help her." Mako said.

All the football players had gathered around to see why coach was so angry.

"Awwww little Mako helped his girlfriend!" Coach said in a sarcastic tone.

Mako flinched at that. "She was hurt and she's my girlfriend! What was I supposed to do? Sit and watch while she was in pain?"

"No! You were supposed to _practice _and watch!" Coach yelled at Mako.

Mako didn't say anymore. He walked away from everyone and started throwing the football.

"Damn kid." Coach mumbled, loud enough for the kids that watched him yell at Mako to hear.

When practice was over Mako walked to the locker room and changed. He met Korra outside the gym. She was kicking the ball against the schools brick wall waiting for Mako. He was still in a bad mood after his fight with his coach, but seeing Korra made his mood change from crappy to great.

"What took you so long?" Korra asked picking up the soccer ball and putting it under her arm.

Mako walked up to her and kissed her. When they pulled apart he answered, "Sorry, but I'm here now so lets go!"

Korra laughed at his eagerness to go to her house. "Okay. Why are you so happy to go to my house?"

"It means more alone time with you." Mako whispered into her ear.

He put his arm around her waist and they walked to his car.

On the ride their Korra turned on the radio. Fallen by Imagine Dragons came on.

"I LOVE this song!" Korra yelled, turning it up.

Mako put down the windows and they were jamming out to Imagine Dragons.

When they got there, Mako noticed Jace wasn't there. College usually didn't have classes this late.

"Korra, where is your brother?" He asked.

She got out of the car and walked to the front porch, "He is at football practice, remember he told you he was the quarter back for the Fire Ferrets?" She opened the door and walked inside.

"Oh yeah." Mako said, recalling the conversation. Her brother was a pretty cool guy. Mako then smiled, thinking they were all alone. He closed the door and walked up to her, he leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "Does this mean we are all alone?"

Korra smiled, his breath on her ear was warm and it make her blush slightly. "I guess so, what did you have in mind that we do?" She asked, looking at him.

He kissed her as an answer and they stood there for a few minutes, he was holding her against him tightly and her arms were around his neck.

"Awwww, how sweet! Korra never told me she had a boyfriend!" Senna, Korras mother, squealed while pulling out her camera on her phone.

They pulled away quickly and both their faces were bright red.

"H-Hi Mrs. Valencourt." Mako said walking up to her. He put out his hand for her to shake, "I'm Mako, Korras boyfriend. But I guess you already figured that out..." Mako said, nervously smiling.

"It's sooooo nice to meet you! Please just call me Senna! Mrs. Valencourt makes me sound so... old!" She said, pulling Mako in for a hug.

Mako was surprised and stood stiff as a board for a few seconds and then patted her back awkwardly. "It's nice to meet you too Senna."

"Mom! Let go of Mako! You're scaring him!" Korra said, walking over to her boyfriend and helping him.

Senna pulled away quickly, "Oops, sorry!"

Korra started pulling Mako towards the living room, "We will be in here watching a movie." Korra said as they disappeared around the corner.

"Okay! You two have fun!" Senna said as they walked away. "But not too much fun!" She added quickly.

Mako laughed when he sat down. "Your mom is nice."

Korra rolled her eyes, "She is embarrassing!"

"How?"

"Um, she hugged you and walked in on us kissing. AND TOOK PICTURES!" Korra said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It wasn't that bad. She does have a tight grip though..." Mako said.

Korra giggled, "Yeah, so what movie you want to see? We have The Waterboy, Perks Of Being A Wall Flower, Epic, Scary Movi and 5, Hunger Games..."

"What ever you want, I really don't care. As long as I get some alone time with you." Mako said.

Korra blushed and picked the Hunger Games, it was her favorite. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to Mako. He laid down and Korra laid on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into his chest.

Mako wasn't really paying attention to the movie, he was too busy looking at Korra. God was she beautiful! And she was his, and he was hers. She snuggled closer to him when the scene were Rue died came on. Mako felt her shiver at this scene. He thought he could see a few tears in her eyes.

"You know it's just a movie, right?" Mako asked hugging her tightly.

She looked up at him, "yeah, but it's still sad."

"Yeah, I know. Korra?"

"Yes?"

"I really like you, you know." He said, kissing her on the lips lightly.

"I know." She said before kissing him back. "I really like you too."

He smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

**More in the next chapter!**

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

When the movie ended, it was only 7:00 and Mako stayed for dinner. Jace had come home just in time to eat. We went to the kitchen and ate. My mom had made my favorite! Spaghetti!

"So Mako, on a scale of 1-10, how good do you think you are at football?" Jace asked, slurping up one of his noodles.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe a 6." Mako shrugged.

"A 6?! Mako don't be so modest! You are AMAZING! He is definitely a 10!" Korra said, her mouth full of food.

Mako blushed, did she really think of him that way?

"Really? You know, I'd love to throw the ball with you sometime!" Jace exclaimed.

"Okay, sure! I have been dying to get practice in with someone other than my teammates. Most of them are jerks." Mako said happily.

Korra smiled, she was glad her brother and her boyfriend were getting along. Jace never really got along with any of her boyfriends... It was as if he were her dad, intimidating the boys to stay away from her. Mako was the first guy he actually liked! She just hoped her father would feel the same way about him when he got here in a few days.

Mako and Jace continued to talk about football for the rest of dinner. When dinner was over, Jace went upstairs to do his homework and her mom went into the living room to read.

"I guess that means its my turn to do the dishes." Korra groaned. She picked up the dishes and walked to the sink. Mako picked up his own and walked with her.

"I'll help." He said, washing a few of the plates.

"Thanks, I really hate doing the dishes..." Korra said, putting a few into the dishwasher.

"Most people do." Mako said.

Korra looked at him as he washed a plate. He looked way too serious, she could fix that. She got her hand wet and flicked water at his face. He looked down at her, angry. But when he saw her laughing he smiled. He flicked water at her and she giggled.

"Stop!" She laughed.

They continued the splash each other with water until Mako finally surrendered. He put his hands up in defeat.

"Okay, okay! You win! I give up!" He laughed.

"Yes! I am the queen of splashing people! I win!" Korra said as she fist pumped the air.

Mako rolled his eyes and pulled her in for a kiss. She was surprised at first but quickly returned the kiss.

He pulled away when he felt his phone buzz.

**From: Bolin**

**Hey bro, where are you? Uncle wants you to come home now.**

Mako sighed, he was having a lot of fun being here with Korra.

"I have to go, sorry!"

Korra frowned, "Okay, I will walk you to the front door." She walked him to the front door.

He hugged her goodbye and kissed her lightly before getting in his car and going home.

Korra closed the door and smiled.

"I think I might love him." Korra said to herself.

"What was that dear?" Her mom yelled from the other room.

"Nothing!" Korra replied quickly, while running up to her room. She didn't want anyone to know she loved Mako, not even her mom. She went into her room and did her homework. She heard her phone buzz.

**From: Mako ;)**

**Hey ;)**

_Hey!_

**Wat u doing?**

_homework, it sucks._

**Yeah, homework sucks. What class?**

_Math, my least favorite subject_

**Gross**

_Yeah. But at least I have you to talk to ;)_

**;) Yeah, u can always talk to me**

_Thx Mako, u really are the best boyfriend ever!_

**lol thx, and u r the best girlfriend ever!**

"Korra! Put the phone away and do your homework!" Senna said, walking into Korras room.

_Gtg, my mom yelled at me... See ya tomorrow!_

**Yeah! Bye!**

She put her phone away and did her homework. She went to bed shortly afterwards and dreamt about how she ended it with Tahno.

* * *

_Dream/Flashback_

_(Korras POV)_

_Tahno had forced me to come to his house again. When I had refused to come, yet again, he punched me and while I was clutching my stomach he stuffed me into his car and drove us to his house._

_"I really hate you." I said as we drove._

_He chuckled, "Yeah, but it isn't your decision. That's the beauty of it!" _

_I felt a tear roll down my cheek at that. I hated feeling so helpless! The thing that hurt the most was that he was right, if I said anything he would hurt my family! I couldn't let that happen. I didn't say anything else and he led me to his room again. He kissed me and beat me._

_"Tahno, you won't get away with this!" I said as he hit me again._

_"And why do you think that?" He asked, pausing for the moment._

_"I will tell someone!" I yelled._

_This set him off. I figured he would punch my stomach again, but this time he did something he hasn't done before. He punched me in the face. I clutched my face in pain, why did he do that? He has never punched me in the face before! He was mad, but behind the madness, I thought I saw... fear?_

_"Look at what you made me do!" He yelled at me. I could swear I heard fear in his voice too._

_"Why did you do that?!" I asked, yelling at him._

_"You pissed me off! If you tell anyone then I will go to jail! God you bitch!" Tahno yelled, gripping his hair in anger and nervousness. _

_My eyes widened when I realized something. If I told my family, he would go to jail! He wasn't going to be able to hurt my family! The cops would have him! He was afraid of me! I was going to use this to my advantage._

_"Then I suggest you let me leave." I said, standing up._

_"And why would I do that?" He asked, blocking me._

_"If you don't, then I will tell the cops." I responded simply._

_His eyes widened in fear, I smiled. I had complete control of this situation._

_"If I do let you go?" He asked, his fear shown through his voice._

_"Then I won't tell anyone." I lied._

_He nodded his head and let me leave. I ran home and as soon as I walked through the door I saw Jace._

_"Korra! Why is your nose bleeding?! Come here and let me fix it!" Jace yelled._

_I walked up to him and he got a wet rag and cleaned my face. I had forgotten that Tahno had punched my face. _

_"Korra, what happened?" He repeated, this time more serious._

_I looked down, "Tahno." I said, my voice barely a whisper. _

_Jace's face paled. "Your boyfriend?" He said, his voice angry._

_I nodded. _

_"Tell me everything!" Jace insisted. _

_I took a deep breath and explained everything._

_Jace looked like a tomato, his face was so red._

_"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" He yelled._

_I flinched, "He told me he would hurt you if I did!" I started to cry._

_Jace's face softened, "Oh Korra, I'm so sorry! Come here." He gave me a big hug. _

_We told my dad later and Tahno ended up in jail._

* * *

_End of Dream/Flashback_

Korra was smiling in her sleep as she dreamt about ending it with Tahno. Her alarm went off and she got into the shower and got dressed. She was wearing a baby blue v-neck and blue VANS. She went downstairs and saw Jace, which was rare. His earliest class was at 10:30 so he never woke up before me.

"What are you doing up?" She asked while making herself a bowl of cereal.

Jace looked up, he had bags under his eyes and looked like he would fall asleep any moment. Which he probably would. "Coach switched practices to the morning 'cause some jerks mom complained that it cut into dinner time."

Korra laughed. "That sucks."

"Tell me about it." Jace mumbled.

"Looks like I won't be alone in the morning anymore!" Korra said cheerfully.

"Yay for you." Jace muttered.

Korra finished her breakfast and put her bowl in the sink. She packed her bags but forgot her cleats again.

"Korra." Jace said.

"Yes?"

"You are forgetting your cleats." Jace sighed.

"Oops, haha. Thanks." She got them and then she heard a car horn. The car startled Jace and he fell out of his chair. Korra started to laugh.

"Oh shut up." Jace grumbled as he got up.

Korra walked outside and hopped inside the car.

"Hey." Mako said as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Hey yourself." Korra smiled.

"Asami wants to get to know you better so she is going to be extra peppy today." Mako warned Korra.

Korra laughed, "Okay, why does she want to get to know me better?"

"She wants to get to know you because your my girlfriend." Mako shrugged.

They arrived at school and Asami greeted them, along with Bolin.

"Korra!" Asami yelled cheerfully.

"Hey Asami." Korra said while waving at her.

Mako put his arm around her waist and Bolin did the same to Asami, they walked into school in a big group. A lot of people stared and Korra heard the occasional. "She is sooooo lucky to be dating Mako!" or "I wish I had a boyfriend like Mako..."

"A lot of people must really like you..." Korra said to Mako.

He just shrugged, "I guess."

"A lot of girls..." She said, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"They may like me but I don't like them, you're the only girl I like." He leaned down and kissed Korra.

She blushed and kissed him back.

"Awwwwww! Look at them Bo, they are sooooo cute!" Asami squealed.

Bolin rolled his eyes, and then kissed Asami to silence her and because he really liked to kiss her. She smiled into the kiss. When they pulled apart Bolin walked her to her class leaving Mako and Korra alone. Mako and Korra were still kissing when Coach Bei Fong came into the hall.

She rolled her eyes. "Korra, please stop swapping DNA with the quarter back and get to class."

Mako and Korra quickly pulled apart and blushed. They walked to class with Makos hand still around Korra waist.

Class went by fast and it was time for lunch. Asami greeted Korra with a hug as she sat down. Korra returned the embrace awkwardly.

Mako leaned in and whispered in Korras ear. "Told ya."

Korra rolled her eyes.

"So Korra, I heard you don't have a car." Asami started. Bolin came and sat next to Asami, holding her hand.

"Yeah, my idiot brother crashed it." Korra said, her mouth full of food.

"But I'm giving her rides every morning." Mako spoke up, wrapping his arm around Korras shoulder.

"That's nice of you Mako, but I think it's time for Korra to get a car." Asami said.

"My brother is supposed to buy me another one soon but he doesn't have any money right now. But as soon as he gets the money he will take me shopping." Korra said, finishing her food. And taking some of Bolins food.

"Hey!" He playfully slapped her hand away from his cookies. "Mine."

Everyone laughed.

"Well, I could always take you!" Asami offered as if it were no big deal.

"Thanks for the offer Asami but that's a lot of money to spend on me!" Korra said.

"Really I insist! I don't mean to sound like a spoiled rich kid, but I am rich and have more than enough money." Asami said.

"Okay, thank you so much Asami!" Korra happily accepted.

"No problem!" Asami said while taking a bite of her food. "I will pick you up after practice!"

* * *

The end of the day came quickly and practice was easy. Korra didn't have any troubles with Ikola today. She walked out front to the parking lot and saw Asami making out with Bolin while waiting for her. Korra rolled her eyes and walked up to them. Asami saw her and pulled away from Bolin, much to his dislike.

"Ready to go?" Asami asked as she got into the car.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Korra responded.

"Bye sweetie." Asami said to Bolin.

"Bye honey." Bolin said as Asami pulled out of the parking lot.

They arrived at the car shop quickly because Asami was a fast driver.

They walked around as Korra looked for the perfect car.

"So why are you dating Mako?" Asami asked suddenly.

The question surprised Korra. "Oh, um." Korra paused to think. She smiled as she thought about him. "He is so nice to me, he protects me even though we only met a few days ago. He went against Tahno for me, he comforted me. He makes me feel safe, when he hugs me I feel warmth spread through my body. When we kiss I feel complete. He really cares about me and I really care about him." Korra said, her eyes full of love for him.

Asami saw the look in her eyes and smiled. Korra loved Mako, and he loved her. Now all Asami had to do was get them to admit it to each other. That was going to be a challenge. "You and him look so cute together!" Asami said.

Korra laughed a little at this. "Really?"

"YES!"

Korra continued to look at cars until she saw one she really liked. She ran over to it. It was a 1996 Dodge Viper GTS and it was a dark blue.

"I LOVE this car!" Korra yelled, looking at its interior.

"Okay, lets get it!" Asami said.

They filled out the paperwork and the car was Korras!

"Asami, I don't know how to thank you!" Korra said as she pulled her in for a hug.

Asami giggles, "Your welcome Korra."

Korra rode her car home, a big smile on her face.

* * *

**Please Review! I really appreciate it!**


	11. Dads home

**OMG! I just realized that in chapter 1 I copied one of my favorite writers stories! LittleThingsinlife I'm soooo sorry! I will go back and change that chapter! I will be continuing with this story, but I am going to try to not copy anymore! Again, I'm so sorry! **

* * *

As she rode home, Korra thought about how great her life was right now. She was the star player at her new school, she has the sweetest and hottest boyfriend ever, she has the best friends ever, one of which bought her a car! And to top it all off, before she got in her car she found out from her mom that her dad was home! He wasn't supposed to be home for a few days, but it's great that he came early! She got home and parked her new car in her open spot in the garage. She texted Asami another thank you and walked inside. As soon as she walked through the door she was bombarded with a huge hug from her dad.

"Dad, can't... breathe..." She said, hugging him back though.

He smiled and let go a little bit but still held her in his arms, "Sorry, but I missed my little girl!"

Korra laughed, "I missed you too dad. How was the ride here?" She pulled out of his strong grip and walked into the living room.

Her dad followed, and sat next to her on the couch. "Eh, so so. There was a lot of rain on route 66 but other than that it was okay. Not much traffic."

"That's good. Hows the company?" She asked.

"Good, we just got a really good offer from Mr. Sato." Her father replied.

'_Sato? That's Asami's last name! That must be her dad. Duh, I should have known that... That's why she is so rich! He is like the wealthiest guy in this half of the country!' _Korra thought.

"Well that's great dad! You know my best friend is his daughter!" Korra said, she really liked Asami. Not because she bought her a car, but because she was really nice to her and Asami was the one who hooked her and Mako up. That's what Mako told her.

"Really? Good, glad to see you are getting some new friends. I was worried moving would be hard for you, leaving your best friend behind." Her dad said remembering how close she was to her old friends.

"Yeah, I miss Jinora and Ikki a lot but moving was the right thing to do. We had to get away from some of the memories there." Korra said, recalling how bad Tahno was to her.

Tonraq pulled her in for a hug, "I'd like to meet her sometime, if she has a sense of humor anywhere close to her fathers I'm sure I'll love her! What's her name?"

Korra smiled, "Asami. She does have a pretty good sense of humor."

"I would ask you to invite her for dinner, but it's my first night at this new house and I would like it to be just family." He said.

"That's good, I can't wait to eat! I'm _starved!_" Korra groaned.

Tonraq laughed his deep laugh, "Okay, I'll go help your mother. Why don't you invite her tomorrow?"

"Will do."

When dinner was ready Korra bolted up and out of her seat and sprinted into the kitchen.

"It smells delicious!" She said, taking a huge heaping of chicken.

"Thank you sweetie." Senna said.

"Mhm." Korra said, her mouth full of food already.

For the rest of the night they all caught up and Korra went to bed.

* * *

She woke up the next morning fully rested, she hadn't felt this way in a long time! She got up and took a shower, she got dressed and went downstairs. She caught her mom and dad making out and shielded her eyes.

"Ugggg guys gross! Get a room!" She yelled.

They laughed and pulled apart, "I made you breakfast Korra." Her dad said.

"YOU made berakfast?" Korra asked, her dad never made pancakes. All he knew how to cook was a steak.

He laughed and nodded. "With a lot of help from your mom." He admitted.

The pancakes were delicious! Korra wasn't surprised to taste some steak in them, sounds gross right? But they were really good. She looked out the window and saw Makos car but he didn't honk. She got up and got her stuff in her backpack. "Thanks mom, thanks dad! Love you guys." She gave them both a quick hug and ran out the door.

"Hey Mako!" She said happily as she got into the car.

"Hey babe, someones happy." He said as he leaned in for a kiss.

She kissed him back. "That's a bad thing?"

"No of course not! But what ever happened to ms 'Mornings are evil'?" He asked chuckling.

Korra shrugged, "I'm just happy today! My dad came home last night!"

Mako smiled for her, "That's great Korra."

The rest of the day went by quickly and it was time for practice. Korra invited her dad to her practice because he loved to watch her play and he was a pretty good player himself. What she forgot was that her and Mako always shared a kiss before practice and her dad didn't know about Mako. Mako walked up to her and put his arms around her waist.

"Please be careful today, okay?" He asked her, laughing a little.

"Of course, I'm always careful!" She said, she was so exited that her dad got to see her play! "My dad gets to see me practice today!"

Mako smiled and kissed her like he always did. "That's great! He will get to see how amazing you are! Your first game is next week right?" He asked.

"Yeah, yours is on Friday, right?" She asked.

"You got it." He kissed her again.

They both smiled but Korra quickly pulled away when she heard her dad yell. "Oh shit! I forgot my dad didn't know I am dating you!"

Mako looked terrified. He had his eyes on Korras father who was marching over to them. "I have a feeling your dad doesn't like me..." Mako said, swallowing.

"It's fine, he won't hurt you." Korra said patting him on the chest and turning around to face her dad. "Hey dad!"

"Don't you 'hey dad' me! Who is he?" Tonraq yelled, pointing to Mako.

"Hello sir, I'm Mako. Korras boyfriend." Mako said, putting his hand out for him to shake.

Tonraq looked down at his hand and then at Korra. "BOYFRIEND?!" He looked like he was ready to punch Mako. And Mako didn't doubt that he would.

"Dad, calm down." Korra said, standing in front of Mako.

"Calm down?! Korra, do I need to remind you what happened the last time you had a boyfriend?" He yelled, he was furious.

"Dad! Mako is _nothing _like Tahno! He would never hurt me!" Korra argued.

"How do you know?!" He argued back.

"Sir, I would _never_ hurt Korra! I only want to protect her! Trust me when I say that if anyone is to even attempt to hurt her, I will kill them. As long as I'm here, no one is ever going to hurt her again!" Mako said, taking Korras hand in his own.

Tonraq looked only a little convinced. But when he saw how happy and comfortable Korra was around Mako, he believed him.

"Fine. But I've got my eye on you!" He said, eyeing Mako.

"Don't worry sir." Mako said, smiling down at Korra. He leaned down and kissed her again.


	12. Dads approval?

When Korra's practice ended, her dad took her to dinner and invited Mako. She was surprised at first, usually when her dad took someone to dinner with them, it meant he liked them. He obviously didn't like Mako, but after what happened with Tahno, she really can't blame him. She knows that Mako would never do that to her, but her dad doesn't. He just met Mako and knows nothing about him, so of course he is going to assume the worst! But Mako promised that he would prove her father wrong! He was going to prove that he was the best boy for her to date. Korra ran over to Mako when she was him walking to his car.

"Mako, wait up!" She yelled, jogging to him.

He turned around at the sound of his voice and smiled when he saw it was Korra. "Hey."

"So my dad wants to know if you want to come to dinner with us." She said.

Mako raised a brow, her dad wanted to him to go to dinner with them? From what Mako thought, Tonraq hated him. "Uh yeah, I guess."

Korra smiled and hugged him, "Thank you! Now I will have back up when he starts to ask about us." She walked away with a wink.

Mako grabbed her by the waist and spun her towards him, he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "When do you want me to meet y'all."

"I think he wants to meet up right now, so just go ahead and drive there."

"Where is 'there'?"

"Remember the noodle shop you took me to the day we met?"

Mako smiled at the memory, that was the first time he had let anyone other than himself wear his scarf. "How could I forget?"

She smiled warmly at him, "Then meet us there." She removed herself from his grip and walked to her car.

As he watched her walk away and smiled to himself, he really liked this girl. No, he really _loved _this girl. Now he just had to figure out when and how to tell her. He walked to his car and drove to Narooks. The whole way there, which was only about 5 minutes, he thought about when to tell Korra he loved her. Not in front of her father, he wants it to be special. And doing it in front of her father may make it seem like he was only saying it to get Tonraq to like him. After dinner? No, that won't work! He has homework he has to do! Damn it, when can he tell her! He kept thinking and finally decided to ask either Asami or Toza about it.

He arrived at the restaurant and saw that Korra was already there. _'Damn it, I hope I'm not late!'_ he thought. He walked inside swiftly and looked around the place for her. He wasn't surprised to see her in the same spot they were in the first time he took her here. He didn't see her father yet so he walked over to her confidently.

"Hey Kor, I'm not late am I?" Mako asked, sitting down next to her and wrapping an arm across her shoulders.

She snuggled closer to him and smiled, "No not at all, I got here only about a minute sooner than you."

Mako leaned down and kissed her head, "You look beautiful, you know that." He murmured into her hair.

Korra smiled up at him and blushed, she dug her face in his jacket to hide her blush. Mako just laughed and looked at the menu.

"Good to see you decided to show up." He heard a deep voice say. Mako jumped and Korra pulled away laughing.

"I was here before you." Mako said, looking up at Korra's dad.

"I was in the bathroom, I have been here for about 15 minutes waiting for you." He said, sitting down in the booth across from Mako and eyeing his arm around Korras shoulder threateningly.

"Oh, sorry sir but sometimes the locker rooms are crowded and it takes a while to get changed." Mako said, he was suddenly very nervous and removed his hand from Korra's shoulder.

"Whatever. Korra I asked Jace to come." Tonraq said, looking at Korra.

Mako sent a silent thank you to god, Jace liked Mako. Maybe he could convince her father that Mako wasn't such a bad guy.

"Okay, when will he be here?" Korra asked while grabbing Mako's hand under the table. It was all sweaty, probably from him being nervous around her father.

As if on cue, Jace walked in. "When who will get here?" He asked scooting into the booth next to his father.

"You, but now your here. So look at the menu and order quickly! I'm _starved!_" Korra said examining a menu herself.

Mako chuckled, she seemed to be starved every time he saw her. She looked at him, he was the only one without a menu in his hands.

"Mako! Hurry up and look at the menu!" She said, pushing a menu in his face.

He chuckled again, "I know the menu by heart. Besides, I always get the same thing when I come here."

She raised her brow, "Oh? And what is that?"

"Fire flakes soup." He shrugged.

"You didn't get that last time we came here." She mumbled.

"That's because they were all out of fire flakes." He said matter of factly.

She rolled her eyes.

"So Mako, your on the football team right?" Tonraq asked out of nowhere.

"Yes sir."

"Quarter back?"

"Yes sir, how'd you know?" Mako asked.

"You seem like a quarter back, you have the look." He shrugged.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Mako asked hesitantly.

"Neither."

"Oh, okay."

"So since you are the quarter back I'm guessing you are the team captain?"

"Yes sir."

"Quarter back and team captain eh? You must have all the girls, different girl every week right? You lead one to think you really like them and then have sex with them. Next day you dump em and move on to your next victim. Right?" It wasn't really a question, it was more a statement.

Mako almost choked on his own air, "N-No sir! Korra is the only girlfriend I have had in two years!"

"Then their must be something wrong with your reputation if no girl wants to date you." Tonraq challenged.

"Dad!" Korra yelled.

"Okay, what can I get yous to drink?" The waiter asked, that jersey voice sounded familiar. Mako looked at who it was. Tason!

Mako looked down at Korra and she seemed to know who it was too. Mako looked back at Tason and he hadn't looked at them yet, he was still looking at his notepad.

"I'll have a Budwiser." Tonraq said.

"Sprite." Jace said.

"Okay, and for yo- hey! I know you! Your that girl that came in here a few days ago and shot me down." Tason said sadly and angrily looking at Korra.

Korra looked really uncomfortable, "Yeah I am..."

"Care to rethink my offer?" He said with a cocky grin.

Mako looked up at him and narrowed his eyes, he moved his arm around Korras shoulders again. Not caring what her dad would say.

"She can't. She already has a boyfriend." Mako growled glaring at Tason.

Their waiter swallowed, "Sor-sorry." He looked over at Korra, "So what can I get you to drink?"

"Water." She said simply.

He started to walk away, "Hey! You forgot about me!" Mako growled again.

Tason turned around, "Sorry, what can I get you?"

"Coke." Mako replied coldly, "And I'm pretty sure we are ready to order."

"Okay, then what do you want." Tason said, casting side way glances at Korra.

Everyone ordered and Tason walked away.

"What the HELL was that about?!" Tonraq and Jace hissed.

"The first day we were here, Mako took me here not knowing that guy would hit on me. He asked me out and I turned him down because number one I liked Mako, and number two, I thought he was creepy. He said he knew me from seeing me play soccer. That's weird, and he knew I was the new girl because he had seen me around the school. I thought he was really creepy..." Korra said.

"Yeah, and that creep couldn't stop staring at her!" Mako grumbled, still looking at the doors Tason went into.

Tonraq seemed ready to rip someones throat out and so did Jace.

"Has he caused you any trouble since?" Tonraq asked, calming down a little.

"No, I haven't seen him before tonight. I honestly forgot all about him." Korra admitted.

Tonraq nodded his head thoughtfully.

Tason came out with their food and couldn't keep his eyes off Korra. Mako growled at him but it had no effect. He was practically eye raping her!

Tonraq and Jace noticed it too.

"Here you go." He handed everyone their food and then pretty much threw Mako's on the table. When he handed Korra hers, he touched her hands when she took it from him and then walked away.

Mako got up and followed him, "I'll be right back." He said angrily.

Tonraq watched as Mako confronted Tason. At first they couldn't hear him but it quickly escalated into an all out screaming war.

"YOU WERE STARING AT HER!" Mako yelled.

"DUDE! SHE'S HOT! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? NOT STARE?" Tason yelled.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DO! THANKS TO YOU, HER DAD WILL PROBABLY KILL ME FOR LETTING YOU LOOK AT HER LIKE THAT!" Mako yelled gesturing towards Korra and her dad.

"I wasn't gonna kill him! I like this kids guts, he seems like he will protect you." Tonraq said, still watching the fight.

"SORRY YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HOT! BUT THAT'S NOT MY FAULT! I'M SURE I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO LOOKS AT HER LIKE THAT! I'M SURE ALMOST EVERY GUY IN YOUR SCHOOL WANTS TO GET LUCKY WITH HER! YOU JUST HAPPENED TO BE THE LUCKY GUY! I MEAN LOOK AT HER! SHE'S FUCKING HOT, HER BODY IS AMAZING! LOOK AT THOSE CURVES! DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T WANNA HAVE SEX WITH HER! I'M SURE YOU ALREADY HAVE! SHE HAS PROBABLY HAD SEX WITH EVERY GUY AT HER OLD SCHOOL! SHE WAS PROBABLY THE SCHOOL SLUT! WHY DO YOU THINK SHE MOVED?!" Tason yelled back.

This threw Mako over the edge he reared back and punched Tason square in the jaw and then the gut. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT HER AGAIN! I RESPECT HER, AND I LIKE HER FOR HER PERSONALITY! HER LOOKS ARE JUST A BONUS, AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION NO, NO WE HAVEN'T HAD SEX YET. AND WE WON'T UNTIL SHE IS READY! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT WHY SHE CAME HERE! GO TO HELL!" Mako hissed to the guy. Mako kicked him in the ribs and walked back to the table.

"I'm sorry I ruined your dinner Mr. Tonraq." Mako said. He kissed Korra on the head and walked away.

Tonraq stood up, "Hold up there boy."

Mako turned around. "Yes sir?"

"I like you, you obviously aren't like Tahno. You seem to want to protect her and I believe you have a good heart. You can date my daughter, but again, I have my eyes on you." Tonraq said, shaking Mako's hand.

Mako looked surprised, "Th-thank you sir!" He walked over to Korra and kissed her.

"But I still don't want to see you two kissing." Tonraq grumbled.

Mako chuckled and Korra giggled, "Okay, we will go home and do it." Korra said getting up.

Her father and Jace's eye brows went up surprised.

She looked at them and laughed, "I didn't mean it like that! I meant more kissing! Not literally _do it_." She exclaimed.

They both let out a breath of relief. "Oh, okay than thats okay, you can leave."

Korra and Mako drove home, when they got to Makos they saw...

* * *

** Cliff hanger! Don't worry, I will update soon!**

**The more reviews I get, the quicker and the better the update will be! So yeah, please review!**


	13. Hostages

_When they got to Makos they saw..._

They saw police cars surrounding the house. Mako looked at Korra who had a equally confused look on her face. He looked up and saw Asami running towards them.

"Asami! What happened? What's going on?" Mako questioned.

Asami looked like she was about to burst into tears. "Bolin and Toza and inside and someone is holding them hostage. They don't know who it is but he has a gun pointed at their heads and if the police do anything, then..." She couldn't finish the sentence and started to sob.

Korra walked up to Asami and gave her a hug while Mako rubbed her back. "It's going to be okay Asami, we will get them out of there!" Korra reassured her.

She sniffed and looked at Korra with a small smile on her face. "Thanks Korra."

"Ms. Valencourt, we need to speak with you." The chief of police said, walking up to Korra.

"Umm, okay. What's wrong?" Korra asked.

Mako was staring at the cop, what could he possibly want with Korra?

"The man holding them hostage... Wants to speak with you..." The chief said, he seemed really confused.

"Absolutely not!" Mako yelled.

The chief looked at Mako with his brows raised.

"She is _not_ going in there! That man has a freaking gun! She could get shot!" Mako exclaimed.

"Sir, it's the only way we can see whats on the inside. She might be the only way we can save your uncle and brother." The chief argued.

Korra walked up to Mako and gave him a quick kiss, "Mako, I'll be fine! Don't worry about me! I've been through worse, I will go in there and get Bo and your uncle out of there!" She smiled a reassuring smile.

The smile didn't help Mako, he couldn't loose Korra, he just couldn't!

"Then I'm coming with you." He said grabbing her wrist before she could go inside.

She frowned, "No, you aren't. He said he wanted to see me, not you! Besides, you need to stay here with Asami. She needs someone to lean on right now. Don't worry, I'll be back before you can say 'Goodbye'!"

Mako frowned but let Korra go. "Please be safe." He whispered to her.

She kissed him, "I always am."

With that, she walked up to the door and knocked.

The maniacs backup opened the door and let her in. She walked in with one last smile in Makos direction and then she was out of his sight.

"Okay, so why do you need me in here?" She asked the man that was currently pulling her into the living room.

"You'll find out eventually." He said.

Wait, Korra knew that voice! She couldn't put a face to it though...

She was thrown roughly into a chair in the room across from Bolin and Toza.

"Hey Kor." Bolin said as if there wasn't a man with a gun in his house.

"Hey Bo. What's up?" Korra said the same way.

"Oh you know, just have a gun pointed at my head, other than that nothing much. What about you?" He shrugged.

"Enough talking!" The person pointing a gun at them yelled. "Go close the curtain." He said, motioning his gun at the curtains.

The other masked person in the room did as he was told.

They removed their masks and Korra gasped. The leader was Tahno!

The other man removed his mask, Tason! She knew she recognized that voice! How did he get here before Korra and Mako?

They must have seen her surprised expression because they both smirked.

"You should have taken my offer Korra. You're the reason that there lives are in jeopardy. Nice going." Tahno said.

Tason walked over to her and caressed her cheek. She slapped his hand away. "You should have listened. Tsk tsk." He said walking back to the other hostages.

"What are you going to do?" Korra asked, she tried to hide the fear in the voice.

"Well, you have two options." Tahno said.

Korra narrowed her eyes. "Go on."

He smiled, "You can walk out of here and we will never harm you again. But we get to kill these two." He said, his voice not wavering once.

Korras eyes widened. She couldn't do that!

"Or, you stay and we let them go unharmed." He said with a shrug.

Korra didn't have to think twice. "Yes, let them go!"

Tahno smiled and let them go. But before they left he said, "Don't tell anyone about our little... deal."

Bolin didn't say anything and Toza narrowed his eyes. Toza looked at Korra and silently thanked her.

She smiled at him and then he and Bolin were outside, away from danger.

_***Meanwhile with Mako****_

He couldn't stop pacing back and forth. The men in the room closed the curtains so no one knew what was going on in there!

"Where is she?! She should be out of there by now!" Mako said to no one in particular.

"Mako, I'm sure she will be fine! She's Korra, she is tough. You know that." Asami comforted him.

He was going crazy, he didn't know what was happening! He was just glad that he hadn't heard a gunshot yet. He sat down on the curb and put his head in his hands.

He heard Asami gasp and he looked in the direction of the door, there he saw Bolin and Toza walk out completely unharmed. But where was Korra?

Asami ran to Bolin and hugged and kissed him, Mako ran to Toza. "What happened? Who was it? Where is Korra?!" Mako asked frantically looking around for his girlfriend.

Toza shook his head. "You have a heck of a girlfriend there kid. She has a big heart." He said looking at the house.

"What happened?" Mako asked, he was fighting to hold back tears.

"She sacrificed herself for us. She could have walked out of there unharmed, but she didn't... She saved us." Toza said, Bolin walked over and put a hand on Makos shoulder.

"Who the hell is doing this?" Mako roared.

"It was Tahno, bro. And some guy named Tason."

Mako felt something inside him burst. "WHY DID YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?! YOU COULD HAVE HELPED HER! NOW THOSE CREEPS HAVE HER!" Mako yelled, he wasn't really angry at them. He was mad at Tahno and Tason, but his uncle and brother were the closest people to him for him to yell at.

They both looked taken aback. "Mako, there was nothing we could do! If we had done anything we would have been shot!" Bolin said.

"DON'T YOU THINK KORRA COULD HAVE BEEN SHOT?! SHE TOOK THE RISK ANYWAYS! SHE SACRIFICED HER LIFE FOR YOU!" Mako yelled at Bolin on the verge of tears.

Toza pulled Mako in for a hug as a silent tear fell from Mako's eye. Mako leaned into the embrace but only for a second. He pulled away and wiped away a tear. He marched up to the house.

"Mako, what the hell do you think you are doing?!" Bolin yelled.

"I'm going to save Korra!" Mako said as if it was obvious.

Bolin made a move to stop him but Toza stopped Bolin and shook his head. "Let him do this. He will never forgive us if we stop him."

Bolin didn't say anything but stopped walked towards Mako. Mako silently thanked his uncle Toza and walked inside.

_*Back to Korra*_

Tahno walked around Korra while Tason stared at her. Korra blew some of the hair out of her face because her hands had been tied around her back.

"Would you stop eye raping me please?" Korra asked harshly to Tason.

"Mmmmmm feisty, I like that." Tason said, walking towards Korra with lust in his eyes. Tahno stopped him and Korra widened her eyes.

"All in good time." Tahno said to a disapointed Tason.

"Oh come on!" Tason whined.

"Don't worry, you will get your chance." Tahno reassured him.

Tason mumbled something under his breath and went back to his own seat.

Korra looked at Tahno with disgust, "What do you want with me Tahno?" She spat.

"Same think I have always wanted with you. Only this time, you won't be able to escape and go crying to mommy and daddy." Tahno said.

Korra looked up at him through narrowed eyes. "And if I do escape and tell someone?"

"Oh, I don't think you will be escaping." He said with a smile as he showed her his gun.

She looked at the gun and tried to think of a way to escape without ya know, being shot. Tahno smiled and leaned down to kiss her, she struggled against him but his lips found hers. She didn't kiss back and he jabbed the gun in her side, "You'll kiss me back if you know whats good for you." He growled.

She whimpered and kissed back ever so lightly. Just then Mako burst through the door with a look to kill, him coming inside distracted Tahno enough for Korra to bite his tongue and kick him in the balls without being shot. He fell to the ground clutching his balls, the gun still in his hand.

"You bitch!" He gasped.

Mako took on Tason and hit the hand the gun was in, the gun went flying across the room and Mako took the waiter down easily. He knocked him unconscious with one punch and ran over to Korra.

"Thank god you are okay!" He said and kissed her. She kissed back but quickly pulled away.

"We aren't out of the woods yet, I can't move." She said nodding towards her hands.

"Oh yeah, I'll untie those..." Mako said as he undid the knots.

When Korra was untied, Tahno stood up and pointed the gun at her chest.

"Not so fast sweetie, we had a deal remember? You stay with me and no one else gets hurt." He said pointing the gun at Mako.

Korra's eyes widened, "No, you wouldn't!" She said, her voice shaking with fear for Mako.

"Oh but I would." He smirked and put his finger on the trigger, right before he could pull it Korra checked him. The shot was fired but hit the window and shattered the glass instead of Mako's heart. Korra punched Tahno repeatedly until he fell unconscious. Mako helped her up and hugged her. He breathed in her scent and sighed a sigh of relief.

"You're okay, thank god." He said hugging her tighter.

"Mako... Can't... Breathe!" She said.

"Oops, hehe." Mako said releasing her.

"Thank you for coming to get me." She said giving him a kiss.

"Of course, I would do anything for you." Mako said hugging her again.

Korra smiled, "We should probably go get the cops."

Mako looked over at Tahno and Tason and agreed. "Yeah."

They walked outside and got the cops, once they let them know, they were walked over to the ambulance. They were sitting on the ambulance getting their minor wounds patched up when the chief came up to them.

"Ms. Valencourt, you said that there were two men?" He asked.

"Yes..."

"We only found one. Tason Blitsky."

Korra felt like her whole world came crashing down, she felt Mako wrap his arms around her to comfort her. "H-how did h-he escape?" She asked no one in particular.

"Korra, it's okay. They will find him." Mako soothed her.

"But he was unconscious! We saw him, he was..." Korra started to sob into Mako's shoulder.

"What is his name?" Chief asked.

Korra looked up at him and wiped away her tears, "Tahno Smith." She said with so much coldness and hate in her voice. Makos fist clenched at that bastards name.

"Really? We have been tracking him down for a few weeks! He escaped prison a few weeks ago but no one knew where he went." He stared at the ground deep in thought. "Korra! Korra Valencourt! You're the reason he was in jail in the first place! That explains why he wanted you in the house and no one else! Don't worry Ms, we will get his sorry ass and lock him up for good!" Chief said before walking away.

"Mako, will you drive me home?" Korra asked in a soft voice.

Mako smiled down at her, "Of course, come on." He started to walk to his car.

Korra stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. Mako looked at her pouting, "What?"

She put her arms out, "Carry me."

Mako rolled his eyes and smiled. He walked over to her and picked her up bridal style, she smiled and he walked to his car.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter was bad... But still please review! And time skips are soon to come because I realized that they were only on a Thursday on the first week of school... **


	14. Chapter 14

Mako drove Korra home and walked to her door with her.

"Do you want to stay?" Korra asked opening the door.

"Um, sure. We need to work on our project anyways." Mako answered walking inside.

Jace ran up to Korra and sighed relief. "Korra, thank god. I heard what happened on the news and was coming to get you!" He said giving her a hug, and then turned to Mako. "Thanks for taking my little sis home Mako."

Mako smiled, "Anytime."

"Ok, if you would excuse us we need to get some of our project done so we will be upstairs." Korra said grabbing Makos arm and leading him to and up the stairs.

When they got to her room she set down her backpack and plopped down on the bed. Mako walked up to the bed and sat next to her, he smiled when he saw her smile at him.

"We need to get some of our project done. Lord knows we didn't get any done the other day in the library..." Mako said unzipping his backpack and pulling out his binder.

Korra groaned but reluctantly got up, "Fine. Lets get this over with."

Mako chuckled and walked over to the couch in her room and sat down. Korra raised an eyebrow as to why he got up.

"Your dad will kill me if he sees me sitting on your bed with you." He said getting out a sheet of paper.

Korra nodded, "Good thinking."

They spent a few hours working on their project, yes, actually working. They couldn't do anything else because her dad walked into her room every five minutes. When they finally finished Mako looked at the clock.

"Shit, it's already 11 o'clock. We have been working for two hours..." Mako said staring at the clock.

"Ugh, I hate work." Korra groaned and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Mako.

Mako chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, "At least you have me to keep you company."

Korra kissed him and yawned, "Yeah I guess your right." She snuggled up closer to her and fell asleep. Mako rolled his eyes and picked her up bridal style, he led her to the bed and laid her down.

"Goodnight Korra, see you tomorrow at school." He leaned down and kissed her forehead and then covered her up with the blanket. As he walked out of her room he saw Tonraq staring at him.

"Hello Mr. Valencourt." Mako said nervously.

Korras father narrowed his eyes and then smiled, it was barely there but it was still there. "No need to call me that. Tonraq is fine."

"Thank you sir, I mean Tonraq." Mako said.

Tonraq smiled and then closed the door to Korras room and walked down the hall to what was probably his room. Mako walked downstairs and drove to the hotel they would be staying at. The cops needed their home for research and for clues as the where Tahno went, but they are paying for the hotel room they are temporarily staying at. When Mako got there, he found Toza on the couch watching wrestling.

"Where's Bo?" He asked sitting down next to his uncle.

"Bed. He is resting up for the big game tomorrow, first game of the season Mr. Team captain! Nervous?" He asked muting the TV.

"Eh, not really. It's not like this is my first game, I played all summer. Plus I have a good luck charm." Mako said with a smile.

Toza nodded and smiled, "You really like this Korra don't you?"

"Yeah, I think... I think I might love her." _'Whoa, I never thought I'd admit that. Especially to my uncle...' _Mako thought, surprised with himself.

His uncle didn't seem surprised, "Not surprised, I can tell you really like and care for this girl."

"I really do, she is the most amazing, most selfless, most loyal person I know!" Mako said day dreaming about his Korra. Then he seemed worried and uncertain, "Uncle?"

"Yeah kid?"

"You don't think I'm going to fast with Korra do you? I mean, she hasn't had the best relationships and I don't want to rush her into things." He said sadly.

Toza seemed to think about this for a moment before replying. "I see where you're coming from kid, maybe you should wait a little longer before admitting your feelings for her. You have only known her for what? A week?"

"Yeah, you're right. I will wait a little longer and make sure she is ready for it, I know I love her and will never stop loving her so there's no need to rush telling her." Mako responded getting up, "Thank you Uncle Toza, I appreciate it." He walked into his room and went to bed. He had to rest up for his big game tomorrow.

* * *

The next day went by quickly, Mako picked Korra up and they went to class. The only really interesting thing about the day was that Ikola got kicked off the team for participating in Tahno's kidnapping of Korra. Honestly, Mako wasn't surprised. He knew that girl was trouble and knew that coach Bei Fong wouldn't let anyone hurt Korra and get away with it. Hell, she even took a part time job on the police force that was hunting Tahno down!

By the end of the day, the whole school was pumped up and ready for the game. Mako stayed after to get ready for the game, the rest of the team were doing sit-ups while Mako and Bolin were throwing the football.

"Hey bro, don't look now but I think your girlfriend came to wish you luck." Bolin said handing the ball to Mako and walking the the rest of the team so that they could have some alone time.

Mako turned around and smiled when he was Korra walking up to him. She gave him a kiss and he wrapped his arms around her waist, when they pulled away Mako pressed his forehead to hers.

"Come to wish me luck?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yup! But I doubt you'll need it! You're the best quarter back I have seen, and that's saying something considering my brother plays!" She exclaimed.

Mako chuckled and kissed her again. "Thanks but I don't think I'm _that_ good! I've seen your brother play, he's pretty amazing on the field. I don't think I'm anywhere close to him!"

"Mako, what was the teams score last year?" Korra asked, already knowing the answer.

"10-0."

"And what was it the year before that?"

"9-1."

"And the year before that?"

"6-4."

"Exactly! That was the one year you didn't start! And that was the one year y'all didn't go to the championships! You are a fantastic player!" Korra exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we never won the championships..." Mako sighed.

"And the reason for that is?"

"I got injured and couldn't play. We lost like 24-10." Mako said, cringing at the memory. They were so close to winning! But of course, he had to get hurt when the team needed him the most.

"EXACTLY!"

Mako rolled his eyes and then became curious, "How did you know all that? You just got here this year..."

Korra smirked, "I know people." She shrugged, Mako smiled and kissed her again.

"KORRA! COME ON! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SEE YOU TWO KISSING?!" Coach Bei Fong yelled.

Korra jumped and blushed, "Good luck Mako." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran to her coach.

Mako watched her walk away and laughed to himself. Bolin ran up to Mako.

"Bro, we gotta go get ready! First game of the season, we gonna do great!" Bolin cheered.

Mako kept staring at Korra and smiled, "Yeah Bo, I'm not worried." _'I've got my good luck charm.'_ He though to himself.

Bolin rolled his eyes, "You are definitely in love." Bolin said, knowing Mako wouldn't hear him because he was too busy staring at Korra. Even if Mako didn't tell him that he loves Korra, Bolin could tell. The way he looks at her and the fact that he never stops talking about her, it was quite obvious.

"Hm?" Mako asked, still not paying attention to Bolin.

"Nothing, now come on. Coach is making us do some practice drills." He added pulling Mako with him.

* * *

Korra walked with Bei Fong and couldn't help but laugh. This was what, the fourth time her coach had caught her and Mako making out. Bei Fong snapped her head towards Korra when she heard her laugh.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"Nothing." Korra said, trying to contain her laughter.

Coach stopped and looked at Korra with a serious expression on her face.

"Are you high?"

Korras eyes widened and she laughed some more. "WHAT?! OF COURSE NOT! Why would you think that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you are laughing for no reason and acting high." Bei Fong said.

Korra laughed, "Coach, I'm laughing because every time you see me and Mako together, you catch us making out! I just find that funny."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah. So why are you so interested in joining the police force?"

"Me?"

Korra looked at her and responded sarcastically, "No the tree!" Coach narrowed her eyes at Korra.

"I like you kid, don't push it."

Korra nodded and mumbled a sorry. "Yeah, why are you all of the sudden joining the police force?"

"Because I want to catch that bastard. I found out what he did to you Korra." She put her hand on Korras shoulder to reassure her and to comfort her. "We _will_ catch him."

"Thanks coach." Korra smiled and was really warmed by her coaches affection towards her. "Is that why Ikola got kicked off the team?"

She nodded, "I never liked that girl, she was always causing trouble. I was just waiting for an excuse to kick her off the team. She also helped in that whole house hostages kidnapping thing."

Korra nodded, "I know. But she wasn't there when I was inside..."

"She was the one who was going to drive the truck to the place they were going to take you. We still don't know where that is, if we did then we could most likely find Tahno and his little crew." Bei Fong said thinking about where it could be. "I'll let you know if I figure anything else out."

"Thanks coach, I really appreciate this."

"Of course kid, now go home." She said pointing towards the parking lot.

Korra smiled and ran to her car, she had a football game to get ready to go to!

* * *

**I know this one was long and there wasn't much action. In the next chapter there will be a lot more Makorra and a time skip. I am looking forward to writing the football game but I'm not quite sure what events will happen during the game... Oh well, I'll figure it out! **

**Reviews will make me update sooner! Please review people! I really appreciate it!**


End file.
